Haunting Moonlit Promises
by snowingstone
Summary: Otome Verse. After years of growth can a Master and Otome not love the other? Can Arika and Mashiro learn to love beyond station and position? Join in the adventure of love, humor, and hope through these two young woman. R&R. Thanks for your support
1. Chapter 1

Aoi sighed as she walked though Windbloom Castle. She was done with her day's duties taking care of Queen Yoshiro when she went to the kitchens and grabbed something to eat. Now her feet carried her to the gardens. The scent of cherry blossoms filled her senses and she closed her eyes as she walked down the paths she knew by heart. She stopped on a stone bench next to a rose bush and suddenly her heart clenched. _Chie_, she thought, she loved that reappearing rose trick she did. She remembered on of the first time she did that little bit of magic and Aoi just laughed and straightened her glasses. Said she was not like the Garderobe girls and walked a way with a smirk on her lips. It wasn't until later that Aoi told Chie that the rose bit actually worked and that was what got them on their first date. Now it was years later, three to be exact and she felt her heart long for her love. The short visits and stolen weekends were not enough. She wanted more, but they had their duties, their obligations, and their promises, even to each other. She love Chie, but she would not become the lonely lover type and demand time, but she was still lonely. She sighed once more looked up at the moon, and looked at the stars wondering where Chie was at that moment. Then out of nowhere a rose fell on the bench and Aoi gasped. She spun around and she saw not Chie but Moshiro, the Queen. Moshiro held a slight small on her lips as she walked closer to Aoi and sat with the maid, her best friend, her sister.

"Apparently, my status as Queen has reduced me to giving my maids messages," Moshiro said with a little bit larger smile as she saw Aoi's eyes widen and then glisten. Aoi muttered a barely audible thank you then started. How did Moshiro know about her and Chie? Moshiro laughed and it brought her periwinkle hair forward and then she tossing over she shoulder looking at Aoi.

"I am 18, not stupid, Aoi. I have known for a few years not about you two. I am happy for you, but there is something wrong. Let's forgo being master servant, alright, and talk like a bunch of girls." Aoi looked at Moshiro and could not believe how much she had grown in the short amount of time. She looked regal, and beautiful, but kind. Aoi was hoping she would grow into a wonderful queen and she did. But she did not know how to begin with her thoughts. She picked up the rose and held it to her nose. _Chie_. Moshiro was a few steps ahead.

"Come with me, Aoi," she led Aoi to the kitchens which surprised her since she never knew Moshiro knew were the kitchens were.

"Sit, please," requested Moshiro. As Aoi sat she noticed Moshiro moving about the kitchen making tea, finding the milk, the sugar, and other articles as if she had know how to do this since birth. Moshiro smiled again.

"Arika taught me how to make tea. It's not like yours but it will do."

"Arika has taught you a lot, hasn't she?" Moshiro only nodded at her comment, but Aoi could sense something there that was … off.

As the tea was placed in front of Aoi she took her sip and delighted in the taste. It was fantastic. She put down her tea and noticed Moshiro looking out the window, looking at the moon. Aoi knew she was waiting, and in the past three years it was amazing the patience she had built.

"I just have some one on my mind," she said softly.

"A young Captain of Aries?" she said with a smile already knowing but wanting to give Aoi the chance to come clean. Then Aoi nodded.

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Moshiro, and got another nod from Aoi. "I see, what are you thinking about doing?"

"I don't know, we don't know."Aoi greatly appreciated Moshiro and her kindness at that moment but this was not Moshiro's problem. Then the queen spoke.

"I am not sure on matters of love. But what I do know is that I could not live a single day with the person that completed my soul. It's hard. Aoi I want you to know that whatever you want to do I will support you. I will be here for you. Alright?" Aoi nodded again and thanked her friend. They sat longer looking out the window when Moshiro sighed and poured another cup for them both.

"Aoi, when did you realize you loved Chie?" Moshiro asked quietly still looking out of the window.

"You know that silly rose trick she does?" moshiro nodded, "the second time she did it on our first date. I knew she was it for me. Why?"

Moshiro did not like talking about feelings, hell she would love to never have them, but some always nagged at her for the longest time. At first it was irritation, then it was irritated friendship, and now it was…more than that. It was on long lovely nights like this where she would walk the gardens and think about them, love them secretly.

"I just think your story if beautiful. You are loved Aoi and that makes a world of difference to some people. I guess I wish I had that type of love." Moshiro never once looked at Aoi but Aoi knew the Queen was as lonely as she was. They shared loneliness and for a few moments just now it was a nice gift. The Moshiro shifted and started to take their cups to the sink, wash them and then the other dishes. Aoi watched the beautiful young woman and smiled at how she has grown.

"Get to bed Aoi; we have a busy day tomorrow." Aoi left as she Moshiro rinsed out their cups. No one saw the love tear drop from her eyes and splash in the sink. Moshiro made it back to her chambers and called a number she remembered by heart. The phone rang a few times and then a boisterous voice picked up the phone.

"What, people need sleep. Something better be dying."

"Hello Haruka, it has been a while. How are you, other than loud?"

"Well hi Moshiro. Everything is fine; you need to speak with Yukino?

"Yes please, I want to discuss something of a private nature with her."

"Alright, here she is." You could hear the phone shuffle from one set of hands to the other and then hear a shuffle of cloth in the background. Moshiro could not help but blush. She knew about Yukino and Haruka but it was still… interesting to imagine.

"Moshiro, it's nice to hear from you. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. I want to take a vacation soon and I was wondering if you minded if I stayed in Aries. There is a personal matter I would like to take care of, and it would be nice to de-compress by the sea."

"You are always welcome in my country, of course, but what is your business with us here. "

"It has to do with Chie Hallard. I need some advice and you are the only one I can turn to on this one."

"Alright, tell me what I need to know, and we can go from there."

Moshiro told Yukino everything she knew and Yukino could absolutely sympathize with the way Moshiro thought of the situation.

"Alright, when are you thinking of taking your trip?"

"The day after tomorrow, I want to get out of here, but I also feel Aoi needs to see Chie. Besides I think Arika would love to see the ocean again. I don't know what it is with her and the ocean but I think she loves it more than…" Moshiro stopped herself. Why was she about to say that then she was brought back to the conversation by Yukino's laughter.

"Alright I understand. We all need a break actually. My family owns a ranch on the coast. Plenty of cabins and right next to the sea. What do you think about that?"

"Perfect, thanks Yukino."

As they hung their phones Moshiro could not help but year for the day after tomorrow. No state business, not meeting, no one but she and…. Arika. She had to shake her head at the thoughts, but has been having those thoughts for years. How can you not love a person that will take you about the earth and show you their view of the world? How can you not love someone that will die for you, as Arika almost had on many occasions? Moshiro felt her yes water yet again. _I only seem to hurt her_. As she walked by Arika's room she opened the door and went inside. She pulled up the chair and held her friends hand. She was forever thankful that Arika was the heaviest sleeper on the fact of the planet. Arika would make slight mewing noises in her sleep and say the word ice cream and Moshiro could not help but shake her head and smile the largest smile she could. Her thoughts went back to Aoi's conversation and her question regarding the first time she knew she loved Chie. Moshiro looked at the sleeping Arika, let her eyes travel her cheek bones, her lips, her chin, her neck. Then she thought to herself she never knew when it happened but it has been a long while. She stood, soothed Arika's red hair from her head, and turned to leave. One more look back, then she closed the door, her bed beckoned her,


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was sunny and bright, as if the day reflected how happy Arika was to be going to the ocean. She loved the ocean but she loved it for reasons that no one really understood. The ocean was so vast, and beautiful. The depths can swallow costal cities and yet it can give life to many, many people. She also loved the ocean because of the soothing impact it had on Mashiro. Every time Mashiro was around the sea she would close her eyes and listen, as if transporting to some other place. She looked happier, and peaceful next to the ocean. Arika was actually trying to find Mashiro at that moment when she ran into Aoi in the corridor on her way to Mashiro's chambers.

"Hello, Aoi. Did you hear the great news? We get to go to the ocean!" She said excitedly almost as if she were a small child and not the 18 year only young lady who protects her queen and country. Aoi smiled brightly, and nodded.

"Yes, I heard and I can't wait to go. I heard we are to be staying with the president of Aries and on her ranch. It is supposed to be a lovely place." Aoi was also ready to burst from her skin. She would be seeing Chie soon and she could not wait. Her thoughts went back to her conversation with Mashiro as she was drawing her bath.

"_Get ready Aoi, we are going the Aries tomorrow," Mashiro said nonchalantly. Aoi's jaw dropped as she also dropped the entire bottle of bath salts into to the tub. She squirmed reaching into the bath when she heard Mashiro come beside her and help her find the bottle at the bottom of the bath. Mashiro came up with an empty bottle full of suds not salts. They looked at each other and then down at the water and Mashiro smiled. She took off her robe before Aoi could do anything and hopped in. As soon as her body hit the warm water she let out a loud Aaa, as she felt the water and salts do their magic._

"_I guess it was a stressful day. Thanks Aoi, this is perfect." Mashiro watched her friends face change from distress to grateful giddiness. As Aoi was placing the towel next to the tub she gathered her strength to speak._

"_You don't need to help me Queen Mashiro." She said hanging her head a bit. Mashiro looked at her friend and sighed. She wanted Aoi happy; god knows how much grief Mashiro gave Aoi in her time with her. _

"_Aoi, I need a vacation, I need to get out of here and a-w-a-y. I cant help the fact that the most gorgeous beaches just so happen to be on the presidents families ranch, where she will be accompanying us, with Haruka and Meister Hallard." She hopped she sounded convincing but, really who cared, Aoi would be happy at least for the moment until she could talk to Yukino about the two in person and come up with a solution to the problem._

"_Thank you. Mashiro," Aoi said as Mashiro closed her eyes trying to relax. Aoi however did not fail to see the slight smile the young Queen gave her while her eyes were closed._

"Aoi, I have a question to ask you?" stated Arika nervously. Aoi still smiled because after all Arika had been through, saving the world, protecting the queen, nearly dying on many occasions to help Mashiro she never lost her childlike innocence and it was infectious. Everyone seemed to be in better moods around Arika. She brought out the best in people and people could not help but love her.

"Ok Arika, is everything alright?" She prompted but she saw Akira tug on her braids in a nervous manner.

"Do you think Mashiro would like a present for her birthday? She seems to have put it off for the past couple of years due to state matters, but this time we will be on vacation and I guess we will have the time." The rapid fire way Arika asked her question would have left a normal person dizzy but Aoi has been around the girl enough to follow along with her end of the conversation.

"I think she would really like that Arika. I think she needs to now that people still care about her, even though she is Queen. People want to be around her instead of have to be around her. I think she would like a present for sure." Aoi was gifted with a tight bear hug as Arika walked up and wrapped her arms around her. It was then that Aoi realized how tall she had gotten in the past couple of years. She was nearly her height and because of being an otome, her body was sculpted and strong. As soon as Arika put Aoi down she darted off in the direction of Mashiro's chambers. Aoi tried to shout out that she was in the middle of a bath but Arika was too far away already. Aoi only smiled and got ready for the little tiff that was about to erupt down the hall in approximately five minuets.

Arika arrived at Mashiro's room, knocked as she came inside not waiting for admittance approval. She searched the large living space and heard the sound of water dripping then she smiled and ran into the tiled bathing area and found Mashiro with her head back and her eyes closed. Arika stopped still for a moment and found something different about Mashiro. She could see the dark circles under her eyes as if she had not slept in weeks. Mashiro could have always been called thin but only Arika noticed that her rosy cheeks from the heat of the bath were slightly thinner. Arika had always noticed the subtle differences of Mashiro as she grew older. Arika was the only one to notice her bust had gotten slightly larger, but not huge. Her breasts were still small, but perfectly round. Arika was the only one to notice that Mashiro's hips and lips became a little fuller and she no longer had the body of a little boy like she had when they first met. She was beautiful but Arika was not the first to notice that. As several parties Mashiro was approached and told these things, but Arika found that unsettling. For the moment she forgot why she came into her queens chambers. Then she saw Mashiro rub tiny circles on her temples. Arika smiled and walked up to the tub.

Mashiro had not noticed another person in the room. Her thoughts had been on Arika when she felt instead of heard another body lean against the tiles and replace her hands. She jumped slightly as she opened her eyes. She was here, looking her, naked. When Mashiro was about to scream at how stupid she was she saw the little smile on Arika's face. She quickly tried to cover herself but to no avail.

"What are you doing here?" Mashiro practically screeched at Arika but then she saw the smile get a little larger. Then Arika did something surprising. She leapt over the side of the tub and put her bare feet into the water and sat on the edge.

"Come on Mashiro, I will help you with that. Also, calm down I am not here to fight with you," said Arika as she indicated that Mashiro come back to where she was sitting a moment ago. Mashiro warred with her thoughts and her feelings. She knew she could trust Arika, she knew she would be safe and Arika would never hurt her, but she was also afraid that Arika would find out about her feelings. Mashiro looked sternly at the girl then made to get out of the tub but in her haste her hand slipped on the edge. She felt her body tumble forward but she stopped just before going completely over the side. Arika's hands caught her arms and then brought her close to Arika. Mashiro nervously swallowed as she looked up at Arika who still wore that silly smile on her face.

"You see, just sit down. I know you have a headache. Besides we are both girls, you don't have anything I have not seen before." Akira scooted further back and let a defeated Mashiro settle in between her legs and lean her head back onto Arika's stomach. Arika laughed and caused Mashiro to look up into her sea blue eyes.

"What?" she said in a low defensive tone.

"Your hair it's wet and it's making my uniform stick to me. It tickles is all," Arika felt Mashiro move to escape but she held her back down and caught her eyes again. "I don't care about that Mashiro." Then she felt Mashiro relax but only slightly. She ran little circles along Mashiro's temples and watched as her face went from taught and angry to relaxed and content. As Arika kept a steady rhythm going along Mashiro's temples she wondered to her self how long it has been since they were alone. How long has it been since Mashiro smiled? Arika's brow crinkled as she thought about her friend and the type of stress she puts her self though.

"Arika?" asked Mashiro and only got a hmm in reply, "Do you like being my otome?" Mashiro felt her pulse quicken and thought she was the idiot and not Arika. She felt Arika's hands pause at her temples, and then rest on her knees for a second. Mashiro opened her eyes and once again found Arika's eyes and a different smile on her face.

"I love being your otome, Mashiro. I can't think of being any where else doing anything else. Why?" Arika still wore a smile but this time it was different as if she was contented at just saying what she said. Mashiro did not know how to read such a smile coming from Arika, so she shrugged.

"When was the last time we were like this, just being together, laughing?" asked Mashiro.

"Mashiro, I don't recall you laughing once since I got here," then Mashiro smiled because Arika always told her the truth then she smiled back, "Finally, but it has been a long time just talking with you. We have been busy." Mashiro sighed as Arika's blue orbs left her green ones. She thought she did something wrong but Arika's hands when back to her temples and began rubbing circles once again. Mashiro relaxed back against Arika but she did not close her eyes. She saw her otome with a look on her face that she had never seen. True she had seen Arika serious, but only when it was life or death. She never saw Arika just contemplate, she found it cute in a way. The way her brow furrowed and her jaw clenched. Something in Mashiro woke up at the way Arika was able to be herself, or a different person in front of her. Mashiro could not read her expression, but was foiled when Arika looked back down and saw Mashiro looking at her. Then Arika dropped her hands along side of her face and the curve up and she bent forward and cradled her head in a hug.

"Thank you Mashiro," said Arika, in a voice lightly lower than her original voice.

"For what, I haven't done anything," stammered Mashiro. Arika released her head and put her arms on her knees, still bent forward. It was then that Mashiro felt the proximity of Arika's body, and she was still naked. She found Arika's eyes as a blush crept up her cheeks, and she saw Arika smile a smile only seen by Mashiro.

"Thanks for taking a vacation, I was worried about you," said Arika as she lifted her legs from the water and spun on the edge of the tub and hopped off and gathered her shoes and stockings. Mashiro sat stunned as she felt Arika's being, her warmth and kindness walk away. Mashiro wanted to shout out, wanted her to stop, and wanted her to come back. Come back and do what? That question is what made her keep her mouth shut until Arika turned back to Mashiro and got the towel and held it up looking off to the side.

"The water is cold, and you don't want to get pruny. Besides, the last time you tried to get out you almost killed your self," jested Arika. Mashiro couldn't help but put a smile on her face as she got out of the tub, felt Arika wrap her up the way Aoi showed her how just incase she was out of town or something. Then they smiled at each other and Mashiro slugged her in the arm.

"I have you know you sacred the crap out of me. That's why I slipped," clarified Mashiro.

"uh-hum," said Arika as she watched Mashiro walk into her bedroom and get ready for bed. Arika gathered her things and said good night to Mashiro and headed toward her room. Her thoughts ran right back to where they were earlier when she dazed out in the bathroom. As soon as Arika made it to her chambers, she pulled out a photograph of Mashiro and Arika about a year ago. They where having fun at Mai and Mikoto's house and Mashiro and Arika had their arms over the others shoulders, giving the victory sigh to the camera. She sighed as she went to her closet and found wrapping paper and wrapped Mashiro's birthday present. Once done she could not get the images of a nude Mashiro out of her mind and the way her body reacted to these feelings sent her into a sleepless night full of thoughts, of vacation, of the ocean, and of Mashiro.


	3. Chapter 3

** Finally I have an Authors note. LOL. Well, for those wondering yes, I submitted this a while back but I could do nothing with it in terms of publishing. However I could not let it lie away and not be seen. These two people need a following, haha it would be inevitable but to let them have a story or two. I how you enjoy mine.**

* * *

As Mashiro woke the next morning she noticed it was still dark. She groaned as she felt every muscle clench from lack of sleep as she sat up in her bed. She rolled her neck and then smiled as she relished the triple crack as her upper vertebrae settled back in to place. The breeze from her open window was delightful and it cooled her warm skin. She walked up to the window and leaned her slender frame against it. The sky was a dark deep purple as the sun began to peek up from below the horizon. The rays were not yet visible and the darkness still cast dark shadows across the grounds but she knew it was almost time. It was not the first sleepless night she had thinking about Arika's hands on her, caressing her. She was only thankful it was not every night. She sighed yet again, as she heard the staff buzzing around the palace. She would give her left arm to be able to sleep the way Arika did, deeply as if there was not a care in the world. She turned back to her bed, empty, and wondered what it would be like to wake up and she be there, smiling, playing with her hair, touching her skin, or kissing her lips. She shook her head and got dressed for she would find Aoi in the kitchens early this morning.

Akira threw her pillow off of her face as she screamed frustration in to the feathers. She was an idiot, a world class idiot last night in Mashiro's bathroom. She should have never touched her like that, treated her like that, but it felt so right. Arika's heart swelled when she saw Mashiro's features softened, and relax. She was worried the girl would be working her self too hard and she was right. Mashiro only got headaches when she was not sleeping or she was up all night doing work. All Arika wanted to was make Mashiro happy, but how can she do that? She was only her otome, and otomes are not supposed to come on in inappropriate ways with their masters. She got no sleep for every time she closed her eyes she saw Mashiro's small pert breasts, rounded thighs, and firm buttocks. She groaned again as she found the same exact images flash through her mind and almost screamed. She decided to get up and go to her window. She found the moon still high over head but the sky was starting to change colors. She looked around and then up to Mashiro's room. She only saw the fluttering of curtains and a flash of periwinkle and knew she was just there. Arika was never one for the sappy screaming heart, oh I am so in love, but she was. She could not deny that but she also did not know what to do for Mashiro was her master, her best friend, and the one thing she would kill to protect. Arika left the window, put on her otome uniform and made her way to a fresh pot of morning tea.

"No, No, NO, NOO! Sakomizu, I am not, and I repeat NOT, working on my vacation. IS that clear?" she starred down the chubby afro-headed man.

"Please, just look these documents over on the ride. You will have the rest of your vacation to your self. By the way, how long is it going to be?"

"Long enough give me the papers. I will have them sent back as soon as I am finished," Mashiro leaned back in her chair and tapped her forehead and smiled as Arika popped in her thoughts but then she cleared her throat and stood to leave. "I will be going to Garderobe before we leave today, I business there. Please try to manage while I am gone." She was almost out the door, followed by Aoi when she heard on last question. She stopped took a pace or two back into the room and looked at Sakomizu.

"Oh nothing, just happy birthday, queen Mashiro."

"My birthday? It isn't for…" she looked that the calendar and sure enough it was only four days from then. "Well thank you," she said with a grateful smile. Then she was out the door. Walking down the hall something hit her and she stopped dead in her tracks. Aoi actually ran into the back of her and apologized. Once Aoi saw that Mashiro was not moving, she began to worry. She came in front of Mashiro and grasped her shoulders.

"What's wrong, queen Mashiro?" worry coated her voice.

"My birthday, that means its Arika's birthday too." She looked up in to Aoi's smiling eyes. "I forgot to get her a present. I am the worst." She groaned.

"Well I guess that means we are going to make a stop on the way to Garderobe, doesn't it?" Mashiro began breathing again as Aoi helped calm her down. It was a simple solution, why couldn't she come up with one? They where on their way.

Once at Garderobe, Mashiro made her way to the Principles office and knocked before entering. She heard muffles voices and then a loud and clear enter from behind the door. Principle Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola were sitting across from each other, Natsuki behind her desk and Shizuru in the chair in front of her nursing a cup of tea. Mashiro smiled when she saw these two together. It was as if they were the best of friends, the best of …lovers. And she only wished she could…never mind that.

"Hello, Queen Mashiro," said Natsuki. Mashiro raised her eyebrow and asked Aoi to stand out side for a moment. The Mashiro walked up to Shizuru and Natsuki and hugged then both. For some odd reason these two people have been a rock for her to lean on, and she would not have been able to become to queen she was today without their council. Mashiro smiled tiredly at the two otomes and sat in the fluffy chair next to Shizuru.

"Well, Queen Mashiro, it has been a long time. How are things?" Shizuru's voice soothed Mashiro to the core. It was as if it was magic and she instantly felt herself relax.

"Alright, in fact I want to extend an invitation, are you game?" she asked playfully and knew she would see that infamous right eyebrow quirk on Natsuki's face.

"We are listening," the principle said. Then Mashiro broke into fits of laughter.

"I think I might need the head Mistress of garderobe there in Aries when I go to Yukino and talk to her about Chie Hallard. You know everything there is to know about the otome regulations and I think it would also be good to have a third party involved."

"Shrewd but wise, wouldn't you say, Natsuki?" said Shizuru as she sipped her tea.

"Alright we take your offer. When are we leaving?"

Mashiro blushed, "Noon."

"Mashiro, it if only 8am. You are not giving us much time," said Natsuki frowning. Then Shizuru smiled and went to the window and looked out but not before giving Natsuki a look at Mashiro, nor anyone was supposed to see.

"Maybe we can see what we can do. If so, shall we meet you there?"

"No that won't be necessary, we could all go together."

"Excellent, Dear. Now we have to prepare and get as much information as we can. So we will get a briefing from you in a moment but can you tell me how your cute little otome is?" Natsuki and Mashiro gawked at Shizuru as she smiled and waited for the answer to her question.

"Ah…fine, I am sorry, she is fine. Still energetic as always and very excited about going to the ocean." Mashiro still wore a shocked look on her face but was fast covering her shock unlike Natsuki who still wore the mask of shock and had no intention of putting another on.

"That's good dear. Well you need to get back, and pack and we need to do the same. So we will try to see you at noon then?" Mashiro nodded and they all said their good byes. Aoi stood as she saw Mashiro exit the room and frowned. Mashiro hated seeing that face and she tugged on her friend's sleeve and put her in a quick embrace. Then they went back to Windbloom castle and packed, and tried to get Arika to do the same.

The car was not packed but it was actually the first time they all traveled together and it was interesting to see who did what away from the office. Natsuki actually read, A LOT. She was leaning to the side using the window for light as Shizuru closed her eyes but was fully aware of everyone's actions, words, and places. Arika was amazed by this woman, the woman that became her idol. Then she sat back and looked to Aoi who was also reading. Then to Mashiro, who was reading documents. As it turns out Mashiro was squinting as she flung her head back and cracked her neck. She put her pin down and started to rub her temples. Arika placed a hand on her arm silently asking if she was alright and Mashiro smiled. Arika smiled then went back to looking around. No one knew that Shizuru saw all of this and found the entire interaction quite interesting. Arika was brought back to Mashiro for the second time and then shook her head as she figured out one of Mashiro's problems. Arika tapped Mashiro then slid her hand into the inside lapel of her coat. Mashiro's eyes popped open as the tips of Arika's fingers ever so lightly brushed her breast. Arika then produced a pair of reading glasses and a smile. She held them up to Mashiro and Mashiro groaned, but saw the expectant look on Arika's face and put them on. She had to admit that felt better, but she would not say it out loud. Shizuru missed nothing from the tiny way Mashiro's eyes seemed to change colors as Arika probably touched her, or the way Arika's face lit up at just helping out Mashiro. She smiled but closed her eyes again. After a while Mashiro concluded her business and put the documents away along with her glasses. She tilted her head back and let her eyes close as she last saw Arika's head bobbing up and down.

Arika was planted in the middle of a field, the grass was swaying, the flowers were in bloom but she was all alone. She called out but no one was there. Arika looked down to herself, she was wearing a simple white dress, no shoes, and her brown hair flowed to the side the breeze was blowing. She looked around once more and no one was there. This could be considered a paradise but there was no one here to share it with or to be with. A heavy blanket of loneliness covered her enveloped her. She sat down in the middle of the field, knees drawn to her chest and her head tucked to the top as she rocked back and forth. She did not hear the foot steps behind her as a person approached. _Arika, I am here_. Mashiro! Arika spun around but not before she found Mashiro kneeling in front of her. Arika's eyes streamed tears then she flung her arms around Mashiro. Mashiro brought her arms up around Arika soothing her tears. Mashiro pulled back lightly as she kissed her forehead, kissed her eyes lids, kissed her cheeks. Arika looked up to Mashiro, found her eyes then slowly, steadily Mashiro inched forward. The breath that escaped Mashiro's lips fluttered on Arika's as Mashiro's lips were bare centimeters away. Then Arika's eyes popped open. Mashiro's head dropped onto her shoulder, jarring her awake. She brought her hand up and cleared the lilac hair from Mashiro's face and gazed into pure beauty. She looked up and Natsuki and Shizuru looked right at her and Mashiro. A blush crawled up her cheeks as she realized that this looked wrong, or at least not what they actually were. She just let Mashiro rest there and be damned to her former teachers.

Mashiro did not know where she was but everything was blue. The world seemed to be painted in an aquamarine color then she felt hands on her. Those hands ran up her thighs, over her stomach, and settled right before the slope of her breast. She arched her back wanting more contact when the hands became arms, and arms attached to a body. They were behind her, and Mashiro leaned into the other body as lips found her neck then she heard Akira's voice. _Its ok, Mashiro_, the voice sang to her. Then one hand went up her chest covered her breast and the other traveled lower, lower, lower until… BUMP! Mashiro woke with a start as she found Arika's face right in front of her won, lips right in front of her own. She pulled away faster than a cat thrown into a bath. Her breathing was irregular, her heart almost burst from her chest. She looked to find Arika still sleeping and silently cursed her for she never knew when it happened but Mashiro leaned into Arika taking in her warmth.

"Hi, Mashiro," Arika groggily greeted Mashiro, but little did the lilac haired girl know Arika had not been sleeping for a while since Mashiro's head found her shoulder.

"Hi," grunted Mashiro.

"Nice dreams, dears?" asked Shizuru as she and Natsuki looked from one another. They saw the whole thing and Aoi tried to stifle a laugh. Mashiro and Arika looked to the other and saw something there what was not present before. Maybe it was lack of sleep maybe it wasn't but both young women moved slightly away and leaned back to sleep. But not even Shizuru noticed that only their finger tips touched.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank you all for the reviews. I know they are not the most popular couple but i felt they needed a chance.

* * *

The car pulled up to a beautiful mansion on the beach but not too far off you could see many cabins on the property. It was nightfall as the car stopped and they were greeted by a very comfortable looking Haruka and Yukino, both in a pair of jeans and button up shirts tucked into the waist bands. Arika thought they looked like the old cowgirls from long ago. Mashiro and Arika piled out of the car first and hugged their two friends hello. Yukino greeted Mashiro first and told her she looked well and Akira actually gave Haruka a bear hug that made the blonde wheeze. Mashiro prepared herself for the painful first encounter from Haruka and maybe even a few bruised ribs but was shocked when Haruka placed gentle arms around her and held her in a heartfelt hug.

"Thank You," whispered Haruka into Mashiro's ear and Mashiro looked back confused but then saw a look she had never seen in Haruka's eyes before. She nodded, for she did not know what else to do and then reached for her bag and brushed Arika's hand.

"Go ahead Mashiro. You need a break so I will take care of this stuff. I just need to know where I am going." That's when the robust blonde spoke up.

"I will take you there. You and Mashiro have the cabin closest to the beach. It's a little ways off but its right on the water. We thought you might like it."

"The beach? Really…on the beach? Wow!"

"Mashiro told us how much you like the ocean so we decided to set this up, Come on."

Arika looked to Mashiro and saw a slight tint of pink touch the tips of her ears as she turned back to Yukino. Arika was stunned to hear that Mashiro thought about her, paid enough attention to see that the ocean was one of her favorite things. She picked up their bags and followed Haruka down a well beaten path to the cabin with a bright smile on her face.

Mashiro and Yukino watched their otomes walk off and smiled at the same time. Natsuki and Shizuru stood and looked to each other and greeted Yukino with a fond embrace as well. They already knew where they would be staying, they stayed there quite often so they excused themselves to their quarters due to the long trip. Yukino smiled and told them they will see them tomorrow and with that the two women went to the cabin on the high hill behind the house. Mashiro turned to Aoi.

"You will be alright?"

"Oh yes, Mashiro. I too am a little tired and need to stretch my legs."

"Well then Miss Senoh, I believe your cabin is right down that path, the door is unlocked and you can't miss it. Only five minuets away. By the way we have another person joining us but she seems to be running late. Shall I give her directions to your place as soon as she gets here?" Yukino offered then Aoi looked to Mashiro who smiled. Then she blushed.

"Yes please, I would appreciate that Madam President."

"Please call me Yukino while we are out here."

"Only if you call me Aoi, Yukino," smiled Aoi and was off walking down the path happy to know that Chie was on her way.

Mashiro and Yukino walked together through the house and Yukino noticed the quiet that overtook Mashiro and could not help but wonder what was going on behind those green eyes.

"Haruka thinks what you are trying to do is a great thing. Otome have a hard time finding love with their profession, and an even harder time keeping it once they found it. We were just lucky." Yukino kept walking as if she was not talking to anyone but then she looked to Mashiro and Mashiro sighed.

"That's why she thanked me."

Yukino smiled, "Yes, she grew quite fond of Chie but we want her to be happy, just as you want Aoi to be happy. Does she know?"

"No, I have not told her anything because we have not come to a conclusion on the matter and will not until we all decide a course of action. That is why I asked Shizuru and Natsuki to come here with me, to make sure everything is within Otome guidelines, and as a third party."

"Smart, Mashiro. You are proving to be a fine Queen. It is not everyday that a queen will think about giving up one of her trusted advisors all for the sake of her advisors love."

"Thanks Yukino."

They ended up at the back of the ranch in the stables and Mashiro walked cautiously up to one of the horses and rubbed the velvety nose and then ears. She always loved horses; they knew her better than she knew her self at times and it turns out you could always count on a horse to tell you that too. She would never forget the time she was thrown from the back of a horse just because she was being foolish. She was only ever able to get on a horse once after that and it was because Arika dared her too. Her thoughts always went back to Arika and it was getting worse and worse as the days ran on. She was not sure what she was going to do but she had to do some thing. She knew Arika would love her no matter what but if she told Arika about the way she felt she was afraid she would take their bond and destroy it. She could not let that happen but what if Arika could love her, be with her, and want her. She shook her head and thought the entire thing ludicrous but then there were so many around her that found that type of love, present company included.

"How are you Mashiro? You seem… distracted."

"I just have a lot on my mind lately," said Mashiro shaking her head.

"I see. If you need someone to talk to my door is open."

"Thanks Yukino."

At the beach cottage...

Arika and Haruka arrived at the cabin after about a five minuet hike and Arika's eyes twinkled as she saw the ocean getting nearer and nearer. She was able to hear the waves crash on the shore and smiled as she thought this would be perfect for Mashiro to relax. As they made it inside Arika stopped and looked around.

"Umm… Haruka, there is only one bed."

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, but…I will let Mashiro have the bed. She has been working so hard lately and I don't think she has been sleeping. She needs the rest."

"Yeah, when I feel Yukino pushing herself too hard I bring her out here. Believe it or not she gets here and crashes like a rock and sleeps for days. I completely understand why you are worried."

"But hey, we are here, and we are on vacation at the beach! Let's have fun"

"That's my Arika. I will send out some food, it has been a long drive."

At that Haruka left the girl to her own devices. Arika thought about the dark circles under Mashiro's eyes and the constant yawning she did and hoped she would feel better after a few days. She also thought about her birthday gift for the girl and prayed that she would like it. Then she turned back to the bed and decided that it was a nice night out so she grabbed an extra blanket and tied off the ends and made a hammock on the porch. The breeze, the sounds, the smells, they all swam around Arika and she could not help but shuck her clothes and ran into the water mere yards away.

Meanwhile

"Natsuki, dear, I am not going to make assumptions on their relationship."

"But Shizuru…" objected Natsuki who pouted like a little puppy which caused Shizuru to laugh outright at the cute expression on her partner's face. Then Natsuki continued, "She is like a little sister. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, Dear. Mashiro can figure this out for her self and so can Arika. IF they love each other things will happen naturally. As I recall a certain black haired green eyed otome did not like people trying to intrude in her personal life."

Pouting Natsuki said, "I just want to help them be happy." Shizuru walked up to Natsuki and put her hand on her stomach and patted.

"I know," then she smiled and pressed her body to Natsuki's and pulled Natsuki's lower lip into her mouth with her lips. Shizuru smiled as Natsuki's hands came up to her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then Shizuru's lips trailed to her ear then she whispered, "We will do nothing, Natsuki." Then she bit her ear and expertly unbuttoned her pants as Natsuki gasped and unclasped Natsuki's bra with the other.

"Not fair, Shizuru," Natsuki moaned as Shizuru's lips found her breast.

"I never played fair and that's why you love me," she playfully retorted.

"True," then Natsuki brought Shizuru back to her lips and caught them in a fiery battle for possession. Somehow they made it to the bed with out killing each other as clothes magically flew off of their bodies.

Elsewhere

Mashiro made it to the cabin only to find that Arika was no where to be found but there was a platter of fruit on the table and then Mashiro's stomach seemed to make up her mind for her. She walked to the table and grabbed a handful of grapes and strawberries then stepped up to the window. She saw Arika out there in the water splashing, playing, kicking, diving, and then laying on the surface. It was times like this she loved to watch Arika because she never, not once in all of these years, lost that child like innocence that kept Mashiro craving more. That was one of the many reasons why she loved Arika. She smiled as she shook her head thinking the girl could not just wait. She was about to turn away when she saw the makeshift hammock swinging on the breeze and then looked back to the playing girl. She went back inside and wondered if the hammock was there because Arika could not stand to be near her or if it was space Arika wished to give her. Mashiro's mind shot back to their time in her bath room and it was not the case that Arika hated being around her. Mashiro took off her clothes and changed into pajamas and lay on the bed and let the sounds of the water envelope her senses.

Arika went back to the cabin covered in sand and salt water but brushed off as much of the sand as possible before she came into the room. She saw Mashiro on the bed with her eyes closed and tried to be quiet as she went into the bathroom and took a warm shower. Once she came back out of the bathroom she saw the bed empty. She looked to the table and found Mashiro sitting there looking out at the water.

"Cant sleep?" asked Arika worried Mashiro was becoming an insomniac.

"No, not really. It is going to take a bit to get adjusted to this."

"Yes, but remember, Mashiro, you are on vacation."

Mashiro was about to respond but she turned and found Arika in nothing but a towel wrapped around her torso. She was dripping water from the ends of her hair and her body still glistened from the shower. The light of the moon hit her just right and illuminated her features which caused Mashiro to stop breathing. Mashiro turned away but tried not to make it look like she was embarrassed. They were going to share a room after all. She must get used to this for a few days. She heard shuffling from behind her and realized it was driving her mad. She wanted to turn around and see the beauty that Arika kept hidden from her, but she looked out the window and prayed it would be over with soon. Arika came and sat down with Mashiro at the table wearing nothing but a tank top and some shorts that showed off the muscles in her legs, and the strength in her arms and back. Arika began to brush her hair but she kept catching it on a mat of tangles. Mashiro winced as she heard the brush catch on Arika's beautiful mane.

"Give me that," Mashiro demanded as she got up and stood behind Arika. Arika looked up and found Mashiro's green eyes smiling back at her so she gave her the brush to her friend and smiled as she turned around.

"Lean forward a bit, your hair got longer since the last time we did this," then she gathered the wet strands in her hands and instructed, "Start at the bottom and gently get the tangles out there then work up. It reduces the tangles in the end and you won't damage your hair by ripping through larger tangles."

Mashiro continued brushing until the brown mane was smooth and tangle free. She then wondered how long it had been since they were like this, since Mashiro took the guilty pleasure of just being with Arika and touching her. Then her hands paused as she placed her hands on Arika's shoulders then caressed her shoulder blades with her thumbs. Then slowly her hands slipped to her upper arms before she sat back down, dazed. Arika could not feel any part of her body other than the parts that Mashiro touched. It was so gentle, so loving but the last caress was something different, something more. But she was her otome, Mashiro was her master. Then her mind went to all of the other people she knew and they had otome master relationships and thrived. Why did they think they couldn't? Arika looked to Mashiro and noticed the girl had her eyes closed as if simply listening brought her a small bliss.

"You seem calmer, Mashiro."

"Yes, I love the sound of the ocean," replied Mashiro never opening her eyes.

"I know, that's why I love the sea."

Mashiro opened her eyes and looked to Arika as Arika continued, "It calms you down, and grounds you. I worry that you push yourself too hard. I just…I worry and care about you."

Mashiro stared at Arika opened mouthed then clamped it shut as she felt the onset of tears getting ready to break the dam she has tried so hard to keep constructed. It was so easy for Arika to say the things she feels, the things on her mind. It was so simple for her to tell Mashiro that she cared, but Mashiro could not even get as far as to open her mouth out of fear for vocalizing her thoughts. Then her tears flowed like rivers. Arika rushed to Mashiro and kneeled before the lilac beauty and looked at her worried.

"Mashiro what did I do? Did I say something wrong?"

"No I… it has been awhile since someone told me they cared about me."

"It's alright," Arika said wrapping her arms around Mashiro in a tight embrace rocking her back and forth. Mashiro was not expecting that and tensed at the contact but then as if by magic those arms took away her loneliness and pain and she hugged Arika back. Her heart swelled like the tides as she felt better, and lighter as if a bag of bricks had been lifted from her shoulders. Then Arika shocked Mashiro. As Arika disengaged from their embrace she kissed Mashiro on the cheek dangerously close to her lips then stood offering her hand to Mashiro.

"It's getting late, its time for bed," then she saw Mashiro look to the bed and then back to Arika and then Arika smiled. "I made a hammock earlier. I can sleep out there."

"No, the bed is large enough, we can share it," Mashiro said thankful it was still dark so Arika could not see her blush crimson. The Arika tilted her head and caught Mashiro's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Then Arika and Mashiro walked to the opposite sides of the bed and crawled under the sheets. Arika's heart pounded and she knew for a fact that Mashiro had to be able to hear it. Mashiro's skin nearly jumped out of its self every time she brushed some part of Arika accidentally. She wanted her arms around her, hands on her and her lips…she gasped and eyes shot open. Arika's arm snaked around Mashiro's abdomen and her hand settled in between her ribs and the mattress. Then her eyes slammed closed and bit her lip as she felt Arika's body mold to her own; knees behind hers and her breasts pressed to the center of her back.

"Arika…" she said trying to keep her composure.

"Mm…" Arika was in a secret state of euphoria but dared not do anything more than this for she felt anything more she was jeopardizing her friendship.

"Nothing," Mashiro said feeling safe. She let this happen, she wanted this to happen and let Arika fulfill one of a thousand dreams. "Thank you Arika"

"No problem, Mashiro. Now try to sleep."

"Alright," said Mashiro but despite being wound up tighter than a spin top she fell quickly into the deepest sleep she could remember.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank every one so far thats kept up with the story. Just so you all know its not been edited. thanks for the support

Snow

* * *

"I would like to thank everyone here for coming so that we could discuss the matter of Chie Hallard and Aoi Senoh. It has come to my attention that these two people are in love. I for one believe that I could not stand being apart from the person I love, it is like torture. I am under the assumption that we all want these two people to be happy and I have a few conclusions in mind for this situation." Mashiro paused to let her peers get adjusted and then looked up and smiled slightly as Arika placed her tea next to Mashiro' s hand. No one noticed Shizuru's eyes slightly narrow as she caught the twinge pull at the edges of Mashiro's lips or the light touch from Arika's arm as she brushed Mashiro's.

"Aoi is one of my most trusted employees, and valued friends. She practically knows me better than I do myself and I would hate to loose such a stable force in my life but I believe I want to leave the decision of leaving up to her. I know she will never leave my service though. One of my proposals is to let Aoi stay here in Aries as a diplomat and liaison from Windbloom. There she can stay with Chie, and still be in my service."

"I don't see a problem with that but what exactly would she be doing?" asked Haruka.

"Aoi is actually well versed in the realm of politics and has advised me on many dangerous and complicated situations. I believe she would only be an asset to Yukino and to you Haruka."

"What will you be getting out of this, Mashiro?" asked Natsuki.

"Believe it or not just knowing that Aoi is happy is enough of a pay off for me," but on the inside Mashiro did not want to loose her friend, but knew they would be in constant contact.

"Mashiro, dear, are you sure this is what you want? You are basically giving Yukino your right hand in politics. I know this may sound rude but there is no other hidden agenda is there?" Shizuru asked softly so as to take the sting out of the hurtful question.

"No, no agenda." said Mashiro

"I believe it is a fantastic idea. I would have a third party to advise at all times there on the property and they come with one of the highest references. Aoi would be a Windbloom representative in our country and that would settle the situation of Chie remaining an Otome. I accept the conditions and offer."

Mashiro sighed openly and smiled a tiny smile as she realized she will not be seeing Aoi for a long time after there vacation, but first she had to tell Aoi of the conclusion. She went to take a sip of her tea and found it empty. She did not even realize it was empty and looked for the tea pot and found Arika making a refill round. Mashiro immediately turned away as she felt Arika's hand flat against her ribs from last night, and then she knew she was blushing. Shizuru sipped from her cup of tea with her eyes closed then opened one and looked straight at Natsuki.

"Mashiro, Dear, I was wondering if you thought of marriage." Shizuru calmly asked as if it was one of the most natural questions to ask at the moment. Mashiro choked on her fresh cup of tea and tried to scan the room for Arika and couldn't find her then heard the tea pot clatter slightly on the cart behind her.

"What? Why?" she sputtered but thinking she need to see Arika. She wanted to see her face and her eyes and she would be fine.

"Well, you will be 18 and many people think that the welfare of a kingdom resides in marriage at that age. Sometimes it is easier to marry and share responsibility than carry the burden of a nation on your own shoulders. Maybe even produce and heir to Windbloom."

Mashiro could not believe that Shizuru of all people brought up the topic of marriage but then she probably did not know about her secret regarding Arika. Mashiro looked to Yukino with a look on her face that asked for help and Yukino looked as surprised as she did and shrugged her shoulders. Then Shizuru continued.

"I hear the young man from Zipang is still available. I remember you were quite fond of him a few years ago"

"No," Mashiro said flatly, "I will not marry." Arika finished serving tea once more but only because she wanted to see Mashiro's face, read her expressions and Arika found that temper she was so used to from a few years ago start to ignite. "I can not marry some one I do not love." Then Arika's feet planted to the floor by the cart behind Mashiro as she heard those fateful words. Words that set her heart a flame, words that made her entire body quiver.

"Mashiro, think about the future. An heir for Windbloom will solidify your throne."

"Adoption."

"Think of the pressure, the politics."

"I have advisors for a reason Shizuru." Mashiro said sternly barely hanging on to her composure.

"Think…" Shizuru was cut off by a threatening stare and a low growl from Mashiro.

"I will not get married. I flat out give a resounding hell…" her voice grew louder with every word but she was cut off by Arika's hands on her shoulders.

"Queen Mashiro will dutifully take into consideration the proposition of marriage, however that does not give an answer in the affirmative or negative regarding this proposal." Mashiro opened her mouth to say something, to yell at Arika for interfering when she felt Arika's thumb caress her shoulder blade lightly then squeeze her shoulder as if asking to trust her. "If this is and offer from Zipang, please tell Prince Takumi that this is a great and generous offer but we are afraid to make any decision to hastily and would greatly appreciate a small amount of time to think about his offer. Please forgive Queen Mashiro for the delayed reply over such a serious decision."

Arika's words hung in the air as all sets of eyes looked at her as if she grew a third eye ball in the middle of her forehead. Then Arika, feeling uncomfortable spoke.

"Now please excuse me, but I believe I need some fresh air," Arika said as she fled the room hoping no one saw the tears that threatened to sting her eyes.

Mashiro never saw that look on Arika's face. It was completely alien to her; it was unnatural for Arika to look as if there was nothing there. Mashiro could not move from her spot. Did Arika just handle what could possibly have become a political disaster as if she was a seasoned professional? Mashiro's mind spun out of control, her emotions flew in every which way and could not keep a straight train of thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the movement from Shizuru as she took another sip from her tea and placed it back down on the table with a small smile.

"That was indeed unexpected," she said looking right at Mashiro.

"Quite," Agreed Yukino who was followed with a nod from Haruka. Then Shizuru looked to her partner and got a glare from Natsuki. Natsuki knew for a fact that Takumi was not on the market for marriage and was in fact engaged to Akira. She was furious with Shizuru for not including her in this decision to meddle. But everyone was shocked out of their reverie as Mashiro stood quickly.

"Excuse me," said Mashiro as she bolted after Arika.

"Now that was interesting," said Natsuki.

"Yes, now ladies shall be adjourning to the beach?" asked Shizuru feeling as if she either made something good happen or forced Mashiro and Arika to split. All she knew was that there were fewer options seeing the reactions between the two young women.

Arika was sitting in the sand under a tree just a few yards away from the water. She kept clutching at handfuls of sand and then let the sand filter through her fingers as if it was an hour glass. She wanted nothing more than to keep Mashiro all to herself but in the real world she knew that might not be possible. She knew that Mashiro would eventually have to make a decision like the one she was saddled with today but Arika was not ready for it. Some time ago she heard from Miyu an old saying, "If you love someone let them go, and if they love you in return they will come back to you." Arika knew she just let the love of her life slip through her finger like the sand filtering through her fingers, and it felt like she took her own heart and fed it to the wolves.

Mashiro followed the foot prints in the sand and found Arika under a tree. She stopped for a second and took in the sight before her. Arika's body language told Mashiro everything she needed to know. She was hunched over, smaller, as it she was beaten down to the ground. Arika looked like there was nothing left for her. Her face how ever was hollow, and still. Mashiro only saw her like that once years ago when she was hurt by Sergey, and the sight made Mashiro's stomach clench. The only other indication that Arika was feeling anything at all was the red rim around her eyes that told Mashiro that she had indeed been crying. As Mashiro walked closer and locked eyes with Arika she saw those eyes change and saw a glimmer of feeling pass by them.

'She came,' thought Arika and almost started to cry again at the beautiful sight before her. She wanted to get up and put her arms around her but something held her back.

"Arika," said Mashiro as she sat next to her, "Why did you do that?"

"No matter how close we are to them Mashiro, they are still in the same political sphere as you. I could not let you say something you might regret later." Arika held her breath then continued, "Besides Takumi is already engaged."

Mashiro's head whirled around, "What are you saying? Are you saying Shizuru intentionally brought up that topic and pushed the way she did to get a response from me?" Arika nodded. "Why did she dare to do that?"

"She dared to do that because she is your friend. Shizuru is very good at reading people and you were telling her things with out even knowing it. It was your reaction she read, not you words."

"So you decided to pin me down and answer for me? You thought you were better able to handle the situation?" asked Mashiro her voice getting louder with each passing world to where she was yelling at Arika. Then she finally turned and saw the look on her face and stopped then wondered what was going on behind those blue eyes.

"No," sighed Arika expecting this from Mashiro, "I did not want you to embarrass yourself by letting your temper get the best of you." But she looked away afraid to look into those captivating green eyes.

"So you think you saved me in there?" probed Mashiro still angry, but that did it for Arika. Arika spun on her.

"God Mashiro! What do you want from me? An apology? Fine, I am sorry. There are you happy now?" then Arika stood quickly.

"No! I am not happy Arika," Mashiro said as she reached out and caught Arika's wrist. Arika tried to pull away but only managed to pull Mashiro inches off the ground.

"Let Go, Mashiro."

"No."

"Let go now!"

"No!"

"What do you want?" Arika yelled as she spun to Mashiro with fresh tears in her eyes. "Just tell me what you need" she whispered.

Those last words sliced through Mashiro's heart and then plunge to her stomach. She was making Arika feel like this. She was making Arika shed those tears. She was hurting her. Then a memory shocked into her mind, 'I always seem to hurt her.' It was then that Mashiro released Arika's wrist. Arika stood there with her hands in her pockets and her feet digging into the sand. Mashiro saw the anguish pass over Arika just below the surface and almost smacked herself for not seeing it before. Arika never took her eyes from Mashiro's.

"I just wish I could make you happy," said Arika then she walked away as her thoughts scrambled and her emotions fried.

Meanwhile

"You should have told me Shizuru. You said we were not going to interfere."

"I said we were not going to interfere, not I wasn't going to interfere."

"Not fair, Shizuru."

"Natsuki, I may recall a very heated conversation about me being fair last night."

"You still should have told me."

"Yes, I believe you are right but that was a very interesting display of diplomacy by Arika, don't you think?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Natsuki finally letting the anger fall from her shoulders and relaxed.

"I am getting at the simple fact that is says nothing about sharing a joint partnership with an otome in a political realm of ruling a kingdom."

"Mashiro and Arika married?" asked a shocked Natsuki.

Shizuru smiled, "No just ruling, being each others support. I told you before I will make no open assumptions regarding their relationship, but Arika proved that she could control a heated situation with the grace of a Queen and an Otome combined."

"It's unheard of," exclaimed Natsuki as the possibilities opened before her.

"I beg to differ. You and I are much the same in this regard. We share responsibilities, and support each other. Let's just say Arika passed a little test of mine."

Natsuki sighed, "Sometimes you amaze me and frighten me with the uncanny way you manipulate and read people. Tell me, Love, do you think they are together?"

"No, not yet, but I think I accidentally nudged something to happen and hopefully it will be in the right direction."

"Alright, I can accept that answer, but no more leaving me out. A simple heads up will do," said Natsuki and she gave up.

"You are not angry with any more?" asked Shizuru and she placed a hand to Natsuki's cheeks and caressed her eyebrow.

"Never."

Arika Spent hours alone just thinking about her actions but could not find a way she would have don't something different. It was well past nightfall as she made her way back to the cabin to get cleaned up for bed. As she approached the porch she heard what sounded like a small animal from the left and realized it came from the hammock. Mashiro fell asleep and the noise was the slight snoring sound that escaped the girl's throat. Arika shook her head and decided to try and wake Mashiro before she ended up with a crick in her neck but the girl was knocked out cold. Arika sighed once more as she went to the screen door and opened it wide then went back to the sleeping girl. Arika placed one arm under her knees and the other below her shoulders then lifted up with her knees. Mashiro was surprisingly light but what wasn't next to a falling building or loose boulders? Just as she made her way into the room Mashiro woke to find herself in Arika's arms then placed on the bed. Arika turned to close the door but found her wrist captured for the second time that day. However in that moment it was different. Mashiro pulled Arika's hand to her, then across her body to rest on the mattress beside her to result in Arika's body leaning over hers. Then Mashiro let go of her wrist and then placed her slender fingers to her cheek bone, then her whole palm to her cheek. She was surprised as Arika leaned into the touch as her eyes closed. Then Mashiro wrapped a hand around the back of Arika's neck and pulled Arika to her slowly. She did not care she was her otome, her dearest friend. Hours spent on that hammock made Mashiro think about the questions Arika asked her during there heated conversation on the beach. She wanted Arika, she needed Arika, and all she wanted was to make her happy.

Arika felt the pressure on the back of her neck, the warm palm against her cheek and nearly feinted. What was going on? She felt like she needed to stop but every string of muscle inched closer to Mashiro. She took the other hand that was not resting on the mattress next to Mashiro and lightly touched Mashiro's silky lips with her fingertips. Then, as if time stopped, Mashiro closed the distance slowly caught Arika's lips and every thought for both women flew out of that still opened back door. Then Arika gently, reverently kissed her back with all of the love she could convey.

"You make me happy, Arika." Then Mashiro dropped her hands from Arika and waited. She let Arika decide what she wanted from Mashiro as Mashiro gave everything to Arika in that enchanted moment. Arika could not think nor speak as all of the nerves in her body screamed out in joy. She took one last unassisted kiss from Mashiro's sweet lips then placed her forehead to Mashiro's. She shook her head as tears flowed from her closed eyes. Mashiro felt Arika's tears fall to her cheeks and brought her down to her chest and lie down and let her cry. Let her feel, and let her believe that Mashiro was there just for her. After the tears had stopped and Arika fell asleep half laying on Mashiro's body, Mashiro looked into the face of the one person who she could honestly say that had saved her mind, body and soul. She moved her arms to tightly hold Arika to her as if she never wanted to let her go. The last thought that zoomed through Mashiro's mind as sleep crept onto her was that Arika kissed her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Arika woke the fresh sounds of the ocean and the squawking of seagulls and reached out to the other side of the bed, but Mashiro was gone. Was it a dream? Then Arika's lips began to tingle as she remembered those lips pressing to hers. She remembered Mashiro's body beneath hers, comforting her, letting her choose. Arika rubbed her arms and the feeling of Mashiro's solid arms around her made her shiver at the loss of such warmth. Arika smiled as she remembered that Mashiro said that she made her happy. Arika looked around the room then to herself and made a sour face as she realized her was still in the same clothes from the day before. She got up stretched and walked to the window. The ocean was beautiful but not as beautiful as Mashiro. Then Arika turned around to take a shower. She needed to be clean and relax to start to sort things out.

"Aoi I am not getting rid of you. You are still in my employ just elevated to an important position here in Aries as my representative and ambassador. You will come back when ever you need to and I am sure Yukino would send you a body guard, Chie perhaps."

"Are you sure Mashiro?"

"Yes for the tenth time in less than five minuets, now teach me how to make eggs. Toast I can do but this is involving fire and real food."

Aoi laughed and put a fork in Mashiro's hand and explained that there are many ways to beat eggs but she like to whip them with a fork. Then they poured the pale orange liquid into the skillet. It was then that Chie came through the door and came up behind Aoi and hugged her tightly and stole a quick kiss which left Aoi blushing as she went back to teaching. Chie got a cup of tea, refilled everyone else's and sat on the other side of the island and watched Aoi and Mashiro. She could not begin to thank Mashiro for her help and to Chie she became her savior by giving her the only thing she truly loved in this world. But Chie was brought out of her thoughts by Mashiro's voice.

"Chie, take care of her. She is very important to me." Mashiro did not look from her task but the heart felt request was there. Chie then looked to Aoi and saw tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"Mashiro, I don't think I have ever seen you cook before. What is the occasion?" asked Chie but then Aoi gave her a very stern look a roll of her eyes, but Mashiro plainly answered.

"Arika likes eggs. I thought I would try to make some for her, and it gives me more time with Aoi before we part," Aoi's eyes over flowed and Chie only nodded.

"Aoi, they look like eggs are we good?"

"I don't know," she picked up a clean fork and held it in front of Chie, "But Chie would love to help find out," she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Chie uncertainly took the eggs from the end of the fork expecting the worst but was amazed that the eggs turned out fantastic.

"Great, hey can I actually have these?" Then they all laughed as Mashiro told her she could so she could do the next set by herself.

By the time Arika got out of the shower she felt lighter, and the muscles in her shoulders loosened back up to normal. When she walked into the bed room she found Mashiro at the table set for two. Her eyes and mouth shot open.

"Did you do this?" she asked barely about to believe that Mashiro could do something like this. Tea was one thing but this was food.

"Yes," said Mashiro nervously for Arika was eyeing the food as if it was some alien dish and she was only wrapped in a towel. However she did not look away, she would not look away, not this time.

"It looks great but why?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened last night, Arika."

Arika's face dropped and her demeanor changed as if she was afraid of the conversation. Mashiro saw this and stood but did not walk to the scantly clad girl.

"Arika, I need you to talk to me. Are you alright?" Asked Mashiro as her nervousness kicked into high gear as well.

"Mashiro, last night was not a dream right?"

"No, it wasn't," Mashiro replied with a smile.

"Did you regret it?" spoke Arika not looking at her. She was gazing at the floor shuffling from foot to foot as if trying to decide whether to run or stay. Mashiro slowly walked to Arika and lifted her chin to meet Mashiro's eyes. She swam in those deep blue orbs as if she could loose herself and find herself in the same exact moment. She took one of Arika's hands and placed it to her chest right over her heart and then slowly almost agonizingly she inched closer to Arika giving her the chance to run away or stay. Mashiro's hands felt the hand that did not move and inch from where she placed it on her chest. Mashiro then took her hands and pulled Arika closer and right before their lips met Mashiro whispered one word…Arika. Arika moved her hands out of the way and pulled Mashiro flush against her and ran her hands up Mashiro's back. Mashiro's arms went around Arika's neck as she tried to deepen the kiss. For Arika it was like kissing a sweet rose petal. Mashiro's lips where velvety and soft, and they drove her body to react in ways it had never reacted before. For Mashiro it was like meeting Arika's lips was a dream come true and in that moment she found herself falling ever deeper in love with the strong girl in front of her. Her body screamed for more but Arika repositioned their bodies and the towel rubbed her sensitive breasts and she gasped. Arika took that opportunity to explore Mashiro's mouth further and Arika almost dropped to the floor as she heard Mashiro moan deeply into her own mouth. Mashiro was caught in a whirlwind as Arika slowed her kisses to tender little nips and then pulled slowly away. Arika opened her eyes and saw Mashiro standing there with her eyes closed licking her lips as if trying to taste Arika still there. When Mashiro finally opened her eyes she was met with the most loving expression she had ever seen from Arika, from anyone. If Mashiro had not already been in love it would have been that moment and those eyes that made her fall once more into the deep well of desire and love. Arika reached up and moved a lock of hair from Mashiro's face and then smiled then looked to the table and saw their breakfast getting cold. Arika turned away to put on clothes when Mashiro spoke.

"Do you have to put on clothes? I kind of like you like this," she said playfully.

Arika turned around with a pair of shorts already pulled up under the towel that covered her torso and walked up to Mashiro. In her best Shizuru impression responded.

"Dear, I will forgo clothing if you will join me," Then Arika saw Mashiro's eyes darken. She was slightly scared by that hungry look but oh so excited that she feel her body heat up to strange levels as if Mashiro had her hands on the places she was looking at. Then Arika turned around after smiling at Mashiro, but she dropped the towel to where only her back was bare to Mashiro and then gave her a playful wink, "But for the sake of such a beautiful breakfast I think clothes are a necessity." Then Arika put on a shirt all the while leaving her back to Mashiro, letting Mashiro's imagination drive her crazy.

"Right," agreed Mashiro as she cleared her dry throat and tried to focus on breakfast but her mind spun to the possibilities of touching that back, those breasts, and kissing…Oh dear god she was about to drop to the floor thinking about it.

Breakfast was fun for Arika and Mashiro for it was the first time that they openly flirted with the other. They touched and laughed at each others expressions and jokes, but it was the stolen kissed that left them breathless and reluctant to go their meetings. Mashiro had things to settle with Yukino and Arika opted to talk to Shizuru about yesterday and a few other things that she had on her mind.

"I am sure Natsuki will her there with you at your meeting as the third party representative so I will be visiting Shizuru today. On top of what happen yesterday there are a few things I would like to talk to her about."

"Are you sure after what happen?" asked Mashiro a little leery of Shizuru at the moment. Mashiro liked to stay clear of the people that had angered her for a while to let things sort out and settle and then she would go in and behave rationally. It was just Mashiro's way and Arika stepped in yesterday so that she would not have to feel even more awkward around Shizuru at the moment in time. Arika looked at her and nodded with a smile on her face. Then Mashiro sighed relieved that Arika was able to handle herself and it was also Shizuru, one of their friends.

"I just… I want to stay, but I have to leave, you know?" stated Mashiro looking a little far off still trying to gage Arika's reactions.

"I understand perfectly. There is no where I would rather be than right here with you Mashiro, but I have to talk to Shizuru about something else as well, "she hugged Mashiro so she could blame the blush that crept up her face on the physical contact of being held by Mashiro and not the subject matter that snuck into the mind. As they set out on separate paths Arika and Mashiro wished they said more, did more, but what short of… but they didn't.

Shizuru waited patiently on the front porch of hers and Natsuki's cabin dressed in a pair of loose white Cotton pants and a loose white button up shit that belong to Natsuki but she was not about to tell any one. It was one of her favorite shirts. She was expecting some one and smiled as she saw the brown haired girl make her way up the path toward her. She noticed a little pop to her step and smiled as she realized from the girl's body language that something good must have happened. But as Akira make her way closer Shizuru saw the tense look on her face then prepared herself to be reprimanded by Arika for yesterday's actions.

Arika was not sure where to being as she saw Shizuru already sitting on the porch waiting. It made her slightly annoyed that she so easily slipped in to another one of Shizuru's plays and that Shizuru knew her all to well.

"Good morning, Arika. Would you like some tea?" Shizuru asked as she motioned to the empty chair right next to her.

"Sure," sighed Arika as she settled next to the person her came to idolize. They both looked out over the view and Arika realized how high it was here. You could see out over the entire ranch and saw everyone come their way.

"About yesterday Arika…" Arika held up a hand.

"Why did you do it?" asked Arika who was slightly weary from thinking about it.

"I wanted to prepare Mashiro for a topic that will most certainly come up in the future."

"Shizuru, I love you and after three years I have come to know you well enough. I have watched you, got to know you and I have to say this with all the respect in the world but you lying to me right now is not comforting and definitely unwelcome. So, Bewitching Smile Amethyst, give me the truth." Shizuru sat back and smiled surprised at Arika but also proud to have taught her so much involving tact and reading people.

"I have a feeling, just a feeling that you and Mashiro are experiencing an attraction to one another."

"So you pushed her yesterday to see what would happen?"

"Yes."

"God Shizuru, what do you think would have happened if I was not there?"

"I suppose Mashiro would have screamed at us about getting married, and then slipped up in the middle that she was already in love. By the way Arika, you were quite impressive by coming to her aid yesterday. Bravo."

Akira smiled but sighed as she took a sip of her tea, "I really want to be angry with you right now but I cant. I really can't."

"Something happen?" probed Shizuru.

"You already know the answer to that question Shizuru," said Arika as she turned and smiled to her friend.

"I am happy for you both."

"Thank you and that leads me to the real reason to why I came to speak with you.." she saw the look from Shizuru change, " Don't look at me like that. I already knew about Takumi's engagement to Akira and that you were setting Mashiro up. I talk to Mai about twice a week and Takumi talks to her even more. You used the fact that she was to busy to pay attention to details about Takumi and ambushed Mashiro, so I can't be too surprised with you Shizuru. It was tricky."

Shizuru laughed, "I thought for a moment you were going to say I was unfair."

"No, it's just the way you are."

"So what do you wish to talk to me about, Arika?"

Arika cleared her throat and looked at Shizuru and found those red eyes and relaxed, but spoke timidly, "I am a little embarrassed."

"It's alright," Shizuru offered hoping to get the girl to talk because in the inside Shizuru's curiosity was about to kill her.

"How do you…make love to a woman?" Shizuru paused mid sip and felt her eyes shoot up into her hair line. She blinked in shock then smiled maternally.

"Arika, are you saying..?"

"Shizuru I never…" said Arika in a small whisper and Shizuru was transported back in time when she first met Arika and how she was so shy about most subjects concerning sex and love.

"I see, well, when loving a woman listen to their bodies, observe their bodies. Sometimes just a touch can trigger a multitude of responses. Believe it or not your partner will show you without words what will please them."

"Shizuru, that was vague," said Arika turning red as she already experienced some of those things this morning.

"Would you like me to give you a tutorial, Arika?" Shizuru could not keep the seduction from her voice; it was habit living at Garderobe for as long as she had.

"Only verbal please. I don't think I need a demonstration," said Arika with a shy chuckle.

"Very good Arika. I believe Mashiro would have killed me if I did that. Alright, I assume you are familiar with anatomy." Arika nodded and that launched Shizuru into her first ever 'sex talk' from a purely instructional point of view. By the end of the conversation Akira and Shizuru sat looking out over the Ranch both slightly embarrassed for Arika did not know all of that, and Shizuru was afraid that she might have shared too much.

"That's…" whispered Arika.

"Yes."

"And you..?"

"Yes."

"That many ways?" asked an amazed Arika.

"Just to start," Shizuru could swear she found her own heart in her throat but it was a trivial matter for she was helping, right?

"Wow," said Arika a little more soberly.

"Yes, are you alright with all of this Arika?"

"That's an interesting question. I want her Shizuru, badly, but part of me says take it slow while the other half is wondering how fast I could rip off her clothes."

"Those are natural impulses. What happens when you are alone?"

"I get caught up in Mashiro. I don't think. I just act but I want this to be perfect or at least special."

Shizuru smiled, "Arika I think that everything will click into place when everything is right. Don't rush it, feel it. Just do what comes natural and you will just fine." Arika Nodded appreciating what Shizuru had done for her and felt relief and anxiety wash over her. Everything will be fine but tell that to her nerves.

Ok so starting immediately Aoi Senoh will be staying at the presidential mansion as a representative of Windbloom. Is there anything else?" asked Yukino concluding the meeting.

"No just take care of her, Yukino."

"I promise Mashiro."

Natsuki signed the documents as a witness to the proceedings and they all sat thinking over tea, relaxing. Mashiro's thoughts went back to Arika and this morning. She constantly thought since when did Arika's body do this or that. But Mashiro had not been privy to Arika's person before, unlike Arika and a few nights ago in the bathroom. Mashiro smiled as she thought of the many ways that Arika spun her into madness and she relished in it. Then She realized that two sets of eyes where staring at her. She sighed as she came to the conclusion that it was easier for her to just to be forward.

"Ask you questions, it will be easier."

"How are you doing on your vacation, Mashiro?" asked Yukino.

"It's had its spots but it has been nice," said Mashiro taking a sip of tea and then glanced at Natsuki.

"I am glad to hear that."

"Yes, yesterday was interesting thought," said Mashiro watching Natsuki from the corner of her eye. Natsuki found something overwhelmingly interesting in the bottom of her cup at that moment. Then Yukino felt the tension between Mashiro and Natsuki then it evaporated a little as Mashiro smiled.

"Are we all friends here? Close confidants and able to talk on a personal level and not interfere with our political spheres?" asked Mashiro.

"Of course," said Yukino and Natsuki nodded with her interest perked.

"Then ask your question…Natsuki," said Mashiro singling out her friend.

"Are you and Arika together?" Natsuki mumbled as if she was a child with her hand caught in a cookie jar.

"If it was not for your partner, Arika and I would not have been able to break down a few walls, so thank you, but," she said sharply and pointed a finger at Natsuki, "I don't like being manipulated. Is that clear?"

"I understand," said Natsuki with her eyes down.

"Now, can I ask you both something?" asked Mashiro as she straightened her back and steeled her resolve.

"Sure anything," responded Yukino while Natsuki nodded as she took a sip from her tea cup. Mashiro waited for the right moment to and it just so happened to come a second later as Natsuki took another sip of her tea.

"How do you have sex with another woman?" Mashiro was rewarded with a choking Natsuki and a blushing Yukino.

"You mean…" struggled a stuttering Natsuki.

"I mean I have no experience in the sexual realm. I need advice so I am asking my most trusted friends." Natsuki's mind suddenly wished Shizuru were here, but Mashiro, her so called little sister, asked her for advice.

"Well, Mashiro, one must know ones body before that can pleasure another," said Yukino with confidence that belied her nerves.

"I am beyond that Yukino. I have no idea about interaction between two people. I guess you could say I have busy." Yukino was afraid of that.

"Then do what feels natural, but always pay attention to signals."

Natsuki was shocked that Yukino took the lead on this and she found a whole new world of respect for the small woman.

"As soon as you find those signals you will begin to map out many different ways to make love to another," Yukino prayed that would be enough.

"Alright but what if you are not sure you are ready but you know you want to?" asked Mashiro with her brow furrowed.

"Don't do it!" blurted out Natsuki embarrassed at her reaction. Mashiro and Yukino broke out in to new fits of laughter.

"Natsuki, if this is difficult for you I am sure we can change the topic," offered Yukino.

Natsuki sighed, "thank you."

Mashiro watched as Natsuki took another sip of her tea. Then spoke.

"I hear there are so many wonderful things you can do with your tongue," Mashiro said on the verge of laughter. As Natsuki actually spit up half of the tea that was in her mouth. Natsuki apologized profusely then she looked at Mashiro and saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"This is punishment for yesterday, isn't it?" asking Natsuki settling down

"You bet ya," replied Mashiro. "Besides I asked Aoi this morning and she was more than helpful," the she took a clam satisfied sip from her tea and let out a contented Ahh as she found the tea and the company delightful.


	7. Chapter 7

After tea time with both parties they all met at the beach for a relaxing afternoon. Mashiro brought up the end as Natsuki walked off into the direction of Shizuru. Shizuru was sitting under the same tree as Akira had yesterday and Arika was Mashiro's heart beat faster as she saw Arika in the shade as well. As Mashiro approached Shizuru, Natsuki, and Arika they all nodded to each other in a silent agreement to forgive everyone there. Natsuki had been through enough that day on Behalf of Shizuru and Mashiro thought she got her slight bit of revenge even though if felt wonderful to see the powerful principal squirm at the mention of sex. Natsuki offered her arm to Shizuru and they walked off in direction further down the beach. Mashiro was grateful because she wanted time with Arika, time to know her, to love her. She swallowed at the thought. There were so many years spent on silently adoring the most dynamic person she ever set yes on and now she could have her wish, Arika. Mashiro sat in the sand next to the sleeping Arika. Akira was using her shirt as a pillow and Mashiro was surprised to see that Arika opted for a bikini top, but she was not complaining as her eyes feasted on Arika's skin, her abdomen, her shoulders, and neck. She simply drank in the sight before her. Arika's mouth was making slight puffing motions with every exhale of air she breathed. Mashiro watched the natural function of Arika's breathing and found herself enraptured by the slight beauty involved in such and act. Mashiro shook her head and smiled at her self thinking she was by far the most smitten person on the planet then took off her shirt and made a pillow as well. She looked at Arika and took a lock of her own lilac hair and tickled Arika's face with it. The small mewing sounds that came from Arika almost made Mashiro slit her sides in laughter. Then she dropped her hands and caressed Akira's face with the fingertips utterly mesmerized. Yes, this was the person she wanted to spend forever with. Mashiro leaned to Akira and gently brushed her lips over Akira's and was surprised to hear a low sweet moan escape Akira's lips. Then Arika's hand came up to the back of Mashiro's neck and kept her there above her lips. Another moan made Mashiro squirm then Arika smiled from beneath Mashiro's kiss.

"You taste good," Akira said with her eyes still closed.

"I was drinking Mandarin Orange tea at the meeting and how did you know it was me? It could have been Shizuru playing tricks on you," Mashiro chimed playfully with a challenge.

"Shizuru is actually a very monogamous person contrary to popular belief. Besides only you can kiss me and leave me wanting for more," claimed Arika opened her blue eyes and moved her hand from Mashiro's neck to have her thumb caress Mashiro's lips reverently. "These are perfect."

Arika was rewarded with another stream of hungry kisses from Mashiro. It happened all too fast, almost at lightning speed. Arika pulled Mashiro down onto her which caused Mashiro to put her hand out and come in contact with Arika's breast to keep from falling. As Mashiro's hand came in contact she was mesmerized by the gasp and moan that simple touch elicited. She looked up to Akira's face and saw her eyes close and lips part. Mashiro rose to her knees for leverage and placed on knee in between Arika's thighs and went for another passionate kiss as she used her hand to caress Arika's right breast. Arika felt a jolt stream thought her body and her knee jerk up and land on Mashiro's sensitive center. Mashiro almost groaned loudly as she shot up and tossed her head back and move slightly against Akira's leg until Arika sat up and captured her lips in a frantic kiss to try and calm Mashiro more than fuel Mashiro. Arika slowed everything down with soft exploring kisses. She then placed her hands to Mashiro's hips and moved her legs to where Mashiro was in between Arika's. Akira, not having detached her lips from Mashiro's, disconnected and placed her head to Mashiro's chest listening to her heart beat.

"Mashiro," Arika said hazed, "I…I want you, more than anything but…" her words trailed off and Mashiro's arm as came around Arika's shoulders.

"Arika, it's alright," she said as she leaned her cheek on top of Arika's head.

"I don't want this here, in the sand, not for our first time together. I want everything…"

"Perfect," they said together then Akira looked up into Mashiro's eyes and continued, "Yes because…I have wanted this for a long time. I don't want to ruin it."

"Arika," said Mashiro soothing Arika's worries as she pulled her tighter to her. It was then that she realized that Yukino was right, the other person's body will tell you what it wants but Arika's body wanted something other than what she was saying. Then Mashiro tensed as she questioned herself and Arika and why they stopped when it felt so right. The she felt those soothing hands draw circles on her back relaxing her.

"I want a bed, some candles or moonlight as my first time. I want to be able to give myself to you completely, Mashiro. Never doubt that I don't want you right now."

Mashiro settled against Arika and sighed relieved that Arika could read her body as well as she thought her could her Arika's and settled back down. Then Arika leaned them back to lay under the shade of the tress with Mashiro on top of her. Arika looked down and caught Mashiro's lips and then entwined their fingers and never let go. Mashiro in turn kissed the top of Arika's chest right where her heart beat the strongest and both drifted off into the realm of dreams.

"Can you believe what Mashiro did, Shizuru? I was completely lost on what to do and it made me feel like a fool and 17 again."

Natsuki and Shizuru were stationed on the beach towards the cliffs and out of sight. Their clothes were in various positions thrown around them in the sand in about a five foot radius. Shizuru lay back on her shirt and let the sun kiss her naked frame. Natsuki, after hearing Shizuru's story about Arika, talked about her misadventure with Mashiro that morning. Natsuki looked out over the ocean just daydreaming then shuddered as Shizuru ran small circles up and down her back. She looked down to find Shizuru smiling at Natsuki's frustration. Shizuru finally opened her eyes to see Natsuki asking for help with her eyes.

"She is very good, Natsuki. You have to admit that but don't you think Mashiro is still uncertain about this aspect of sexuality and we should have helped her?" Natsuki laid back down and stared at the sky and shrugged defeat. Shizuru turned onto her side then laid back her chin on Natsuki's chest watching her lover's face. She will never be thankful enough to have Natsuki in her life like this. She would definitely die without her, which was one reason why Shizuru supported Mashiro's decision to support Chie and Aoi. She found her love, but not everyone can be as fortunate as Shizuru and Natsuki.

"I just wish I was not that hard on her yesterday. I wish there was a different way to get those two to act," claimed Shizuru. Natsuki looked down at Shizuru's red eyes and saw regret as she spoke. She was the only person to ever see Shizuru like this, as if she were a human and not some otome.

"It's alright. They both seem to have forgiven us or should I say you," Natsuki said with a smile which made Shizuru smile back at her. They looked once more back at the setting sun, put on their cloths, and walked back to the main path to go back to the main house and cabins. It was times like those, the quiet alone moments, that Shizuru and Natsuki were ever able to walk together side, by side holding hands, laughing, kissing, or touching without worrying about an entire school looking at them. IT was in those moments they loved each other in the light of day in the fresh air.

Minuets later they came upon the same tree that Shizuru and Arika were under earlier and saw two figures in the shade. They looked at each other and smiled. Akira had a loose arm draped over a sleeping Mashiro laying right over her. Natsuki and Shizuru were about to walk by and not disturb them when Mashiro raised a hand and Natsuki saw it and stopped. They went closer to Arika and Arika drew in the sand that Yukino would like to have them up at the house for dinner soon. She and Mashiro would be along in about fifteen minuets. Shizuru smiled and then linked her arm with Natsuki's and walked back to the main house to get ready or help with dinner if they needed it.

Arika turned and looked down at the sleeping Mashiro sprawled out over her body and Arika thanked the heavens that saw was not drooling on her chest. Akira noticed that Mashiro still had dark circles under eyes b7t she was starting to look as if she was sleeping again. Mashiro was starting to look frail, tired, and pale before they came to Aries, but only a few days seemed to give Mashiro back dome old spark, her natural flare. Arika smiled as she remembered Mashiro always telling at her for something she did wrong, but she always had that twinkle ion her eyes that belied her words. Mashiro seemed to have lost that in the past few months and Arika worried as she silently watched her friend deteriorate into a walking ball of stress. Arika moved her hands to Mashiro's shoulders and felt the knots there in her muscles and winced in sympathy for her. Arika did not want to wake the sleeping angel but it was time to join the others for dinner and to announce the decision they all made concerning Aoi and Chie. She moved her hands through Mashiro's hair and smiled because she could do that forever.

"Mashiro," said Arika while running her knuckles over Mashiro's cheek. Mashiro stirred but just buried her self deeper into Akira's stomach and chest. Her arms tired to wrap around Akira's waist like a teddy bear but the sand got in the way. Akira almost broke into fits of laughter and Mashiro moved her head again as she felt Akira's body jerk in the attempt to stifle her giggles. Akira knew of a way she could wake her companion but she was still very shy towards Mashiro. After a moment to think Arika smiled and bent her head forward and captured Mashiro's lips in a small, light kiss. Mashiro's lips began to work with Arika's and then Mashiro's eyes opened and looked to Arika with a smile on her face.

"You want to know something?" asked Mashiro as she placed her hands on Akira's chest and then her chin on top of them. Akira smiled but her eyes darkened as she felt Mashiro's thumb caressing back and forth on the inside of her breast then Mashiro continued, " I have thought about waking up to that kiss for a very long time."

"Really?" asked Arika as she cocked her head to the side in shock or disbelief, she was not quite sure.

"Yeah." Mashiro said then leaned up and pressed her lips to Akira's tasting her lips then sighed, "Do we have to go back?" she asked almost as if she were a child who wanted to stay out and play as it became dark outside. Arika laughed and tugged on the protruding lower lip of Mashiro's put and smiled.

"Yes, I told them we would be along in 15 minuets and that was…" Arika looked at her watch and smiled, "Twenty minuets ago. Mashiro we have to let Aoi and Chie know what's going on and that we support them. If not Aoi will stay with us in Windbloom and be miserable and you would be miserable because you would be guilty."

Mashiro looked to Arika with soft eyes, "Who is supposed to be queen here?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Arika brushed her thumb along the worry lines that have developed recently on Mashiro's brow.

"You are queen, but on vacation. I am only trying to help lighten your burdens. I could never be in your world of politics and meeting. I like things simple, Mashiro. You can keep it just know that you can lean on me a little if you need." Akira spoke with and easy smile that made Mashiro love even more than she thought she could.

"I believe I could trust a kingdom to you, Arika. You would always do the right thing, and I also believe you would put the people's interests above your own."

"Just like you are doing with Aoi and Chie," said Arika excitedly making a point and trying to get Mashiro to go to dinner. Mashiro glimpsed the up beat 15 year old from a few years back and smiled.

"Come on Arika, We are late and I have to feed my otome," said Mashiro as she crawled off of Arika to go to the dinner for Aoi and Chie. As they walked down the path it was slow and nice in that the breeze was perfect as they walked for the first time hand in hand


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! THIS IS YOUR WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

Mashiro felt as if she was in a haze and caught between two worlds at that moment in time. For a few moments she wanted to reach out and beg Aoi to stay. She wanted to keep one of her longest and best friends by her side forever but it was when Arika nudged Mashiro's leg with own under the table and then smiled her support that Mashiro felt at ease. She felt that she go on with out Aoi there to hold her hand like she had for so many years. After telling the happy couple of their plans Yukino and Chie started to talk about the living arrangements and what was acceptable and what wasn't. Natsuki and Shizuru listened in and offered advice on the matter while Arika laughed at some of the suggestions and continued to eat. Mashiro however, found her self caught in the past remembering all of the times she ran away, ditched a ceremony, or just flat refused to do something she had to do. It was always Aoi that kept her in line, always found her in her hiding spots, and brought her back home. Aoi was always there. Mashiro's thoughts where interrupted as she felt a tingling sensation on her thigh. Arika reached over and placed her hand on her thigh and then took Mashiro's hand. Mashiro almost cried at the loving support she found displayed in Arika's eyes. The touch was more than contact it was admiration and adoration all mix into on simple beautiful gesture.

"Are you alright, Mashiro?" whispered Arika. Mashiro did not know how to honestly answer that question. She was stuck on what she should feel or say at the moment. She looked from Arika's blue eyes and then to Aoi and Chie. Aoi was so happy, so in love that Mashiro could not, would no get in the way of something so beautiful. She looked back to Arika and gave a wan smile and a slight squeeze of Arika's hand.

"I will be," then she noticed Akira's eyes slightly water at the gesture and then she blinked before she could see the thoughts running behind those eyes and Arika smiled.

"I am proud of you Mashiro," then Arika stood up and took her dishes to the kitchens along with everyone else's. Mashiro watched Arika walk away and then she slumped slightly in her chair and then put her elbow on the table and placed her chin on her hand thinking. Shizuru, who sat next to her turned to the younger girl and smiled.

"Is there something on your mind Mashiro? Would you like to talk about it?" Mashiro looked up into Shizuru's red eyes and at once felt at ease.

"I don't know where to begin," she paused and looked off in the direction of the kitchens and could not help but smile, "What does love feel like, Shizuru?"

Shizuru felt her eyes shoot into her hair line for the second time in the same day. She could not help but think these two girls were so alike yet so similar in everything that they did. Shizuru looked to Natsuki and watched her for a moment.

"Love is different for a lot of people. Some people have to hide it, and some people can life out there in the open. The actual emotions involved with love is also every different per person. It would be very hard to try and describe the way some one feels when people's emotions run very deep and in many different directions."

Mashiro looked at Shizuru and for the first time she had a distant, glazed expression on her friends face. It looked like Shizuru had her heart ripped out and then pieced back together once again and became whole. Mashiro almost missed the zoom of emotions across her face.

"Then tell me how you feel, Shizuru." Shizuru sighed and looked once more to Natsuki who was animatedly talking about something with Chie. When Shizuru turned back to Mashiro the smile on her face was not the smile she gave the students or dignitaries, but a smile she kept secret and private that only few people could see.

"I feel as if the entire world stops and there she is. My heart swells and beats faster and faster with every step she takes toward me. When she touches, even at the slightest caress of skin I feel as if my world had been lit in a cool healing fire that only she can make. I feel like I could not live another day without her, and every time we part I die a little inside at the thought of not having her near me. When we are together, there are no other people in the room, just me and her. I sometimes find it hard to concentrate on the tasks at hand but I remind my self that I am her for her. I am her otome, her friend, her lover." As Shizuru's voice stopped Natsuki heard everything and then turned her head. She found Shizuru's eyes as she turned to look once more to Natsuki and Natsuki found tears there. Natsuki, emboldened by Shizuru's words, grasped Shizuru's hand kissed the top and held it then turned back to the conversation she and Chie where having. Mashiro had never seen them so affectionate towards the other and the sight filled her heart with hope. Then Shizuru's looked to Mashiro and silently asked Mashiro's thoughts on the matter.

"I don't know Shizuru. I have never been in love before. But every time I see her I smile. Every time she touches me I feel safe. Every time she kisses me, I feel like I could drown in that touch forever. When she is away I feel like I can't breathe, even when she is on long assignments my heart clenches at the mere thought not seeing her. I want to be able to see her everyday, for the rest of my life," Mashiro paused and looked Shizuru square in the eyes and smiled softly, "And that is why I cant be married, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled at the young girl as she thought about yesterday's fireworks involving Mashiro getting married. She was glad to have Mashiro come to her and tell her the truth about her feelings for the reasons behind her volatile reactions. Shizuru raised her hand and caressed Mashiro's cheek and then leaned down and kissed her forehead in a motherly fashion. Mashiro smiled and looked away and lost her self in her thoughts. Shizuru looked to Natsuki once more and then down to their hands and smiled.

Arika came back from the kitchens with desert in her hands. The only thing was it was desert for her self. Mashiro laughed out right as she saw the covetous look on Arika's face as she saw the huge piece of Key Lime pie in her hand. Arika sat down and took a small bite and moaned as the silky texture hit her tongue and the tangy lemon lime taste hit her taste buds. Mashiro was amazed at such a reaction from Arika and leaned over.

"Remind me to feed you key lime pies from now on. I love the sounds you make. It's cute."

Akira mid swallow blushed crimson at the deep low pitch Mashiro had and then took her eyes from her plate to Mashiro's. Her yes darkened to a slight shade of green but the smile was there and Akira smiled in return. Arika took her fork and offered Mashiro a bite of the pie. Mashiro smiled and took the bite then her eyes slammed shut. She had never once tasted a pie so wonderful. A small moan of pleasure escaped her throat and then she found Arika chuckling.

"Mashiro maybe we can steel the cook while we are here," said Arika as she lowered her eyes knowing that they said more than what she just vocalized. Mashiro placed her hand on Arika's thigh to say that was a great idea but she could not miss the slight tremor that followed under her touch. She kept her hand there looking at Arika and then she turned to the table. Akira and Mashiro finished the pie in silence and then Arika took the pie to the kitchens. As Arika came back she looked to Mashiro.

"Hey guys, that pie did me in. I am going back to the cabin to call it a night." Mashiro did not miss the glimmer in Arika's eyes and she sat for a second contemplating whether she should go or not. She saw Arika turn around and leave when she felt a slight touch on her shoulder. Natsuki came to her side as she got a cup of tea from the cart behind them.

"Mashiro, I am sure you are tired. Go ahead." Natsuki tired her hardest to be subtle, but she was never subtle. Natsuki and Mashiro looked to Shizuru and she nodded to them both saying it would be a good idea for Mashiro to go , and then she shot Natsuki a proud smile telling her she did the right thing. Mashiro stood up and excused her self for the night as well.

On her way back to the cabin her thoughts of what could possibly happen tonight flooded her mind. She wanted this so badly she felt her own palms become sweaty from being nervous. She walked at pace faster than normal and found the cabin in front of her with her future in side. She took on last breath of fresh air and then stepped into the cabin. Arika was nowhere to be found, but then she heard the shower and then stepped to the door. She raised her hand to knock then she threw conventionality out of the window. Mashiro opened the door and let the steam hit her flushed face. The smell of Arika's shampoo filled the room and then she heard the humming stop. Mashiro swallowed a gulp of air and closed the door behind her.

Arika heard the door open and close, she heard Mashiro take a deep breath, but her entire body screamed, but for what. Then Arika did the most surprising thing for both of them. She opened the shower door to behold a nervous Mashiro. Mashiro felt her mouth drop to the ground; she felt her heart start to beat like she ran a marathon. Arika stood before her in naked splendor. Mashiro traced the curves of her body with her eyes drinking in every detail her whirl winded mind could possible process. Mashiro almost jumped back as Arika reached out a hand to her, inviting her. Mashiro stepped forward and then stopped as Arika's strong hands went to her buttons. Mashiro felt the entire world stop and then thoughts of Shizuru's world hit her like bat to a baseball. Arika had the jacket and shirt off before she could remember anything happening. Then Akira stopped and looked to Mashiro's eyes. Arika tentatively brought her hands up to Mashiro's pants zipper and buttons and slowly undid the fasteners. Arika slightly tugged on her hips and the material fell to the floor. Arika stood back and looked at Mashiro once more then reached both hands up to her shoulders and brought Mashiro to her in a kiss, a searing hot kiss.

Mashiro was swept away by the need, the unbridled passion behind those drinking lips. She felt Arika's hands go to her back and unclasped the top of her bathing suit. Then with nimble fingers she tossed the top into the bath room and then kissed a small heated trail down Mashiro's body. She knelt before Mashiro and with her hands on her hips she hooked the fabric with her fingers and slowly, inch by inch the bottoms half of the bathing suit came off of Mashiro's body. Mashiro looked down at Arika who then looked back up the Mashiro. Arika finally turned and guided Mashiro into the shower. As the water hit Mashiro's body Arika's lips found her throat, her chin, her cheeks, and finally her lips. Mashiro's hand flew up to Akira's back and head as she still tasted some of the tart lemon lime from the pie.

Arika pulled Mashiro to her body hard and the contact made Mashiro gasp and her head fly back. Arika took her lips and planted them to Mashiro's throat then thought for a moment, she is a queen, and she should not leave visible marks. Then Arika leaned back and took Mashiro's lips once more. Arika found a bar of soap and lathered up Mashiro's body, trailing her fingers over every inch she could touch. Once she came to her breast Mashiro's back arched into the contact and she closed her eyes. Arika took her lips and then continued down her body and once Mashiro was all clean Arika shut off the water and lifted Mashiro off her feet. Arika forgot about towels as she laid Mashiro down on the bed and then kissed her as if worshiping her favorite goddess. Then she looked to Mashiro's eyes and saw a lone tear fall from her eyes. Mashiro reached up and placed her palm to Arika's cheek and smiled. Arika kissed the trail the tear took, and then kissed Mashiro's eyelids; nose and once more she softly kissed to her lips then streamed a line straight down Mashiro's neck. Mashiro closed her eyes and just let Arika take the lead; she let Akira's action speak volumes. Arika's lips came to the top of Mashiro's breasts when she looked up once more and Mashiro smiled. Akira closed her eyes in a silent prayer of thanks and placed several feather like kissed to Mashiro's breasts. Then she took her nipple into her mouth and almost moaned at the feel of it. Mashiro's entire body arched and took both her and Arika off of the bed. As Arika sucked on her breast once more she watched Mashiro's face and smiled. She then switched to the other and Mashiro let out a loud groan that made Arika smile and she found the other breast with her hand and massaged. Arika could feel something build deep inside of Mashiro so she decided to trail further down Mashiro's body. Mashiro's eyes flew open as she felt Akira's mouth getting closer and closer to her. She looked down and saw Arika's eyes connect with hers, asking for permission. Mashiro nodded and Arika kissed her flat stomach once more. Arika's hand inched up the side of Mashiro's body and found Mashiro's hand. She clasped it and then entwined their fingers. Then Arika ran her tongue over Mashiro's hard nub and then gasped as Mashiro's entire body shook. Mashiro's fingers tightened on her hand and then Arika took her tongue and tried to delve as deep as she could in to the fount of Mashiro's essence. Arika could feel her own body react to Mashiro's and found her self wet just by giving Mashiro pleasure. Mashiro's hips bucked against her tongue and Arika could feel Mashiro's pressure rising. Then Arika crawled up Mashiro's body and with the other hand placed one finger in to Mashiro's slippery folds and then kissed Mashiro as she gasped once more as another digit followed the first. Mashiro's body worked on its own and she found her self rocking against Arika's hand and as her hips sped up she could feel a flow of pressure and then as Mashiro bucked one, two three times more her entire world exploded into a million pin pricks of ecstasy. Arika tried to drag out the orgasm as long as she could and when Mashiro's convulsions subsided she kissed her lover softly, passionately. When she pulled her fingers from Mashiro she licked them to see the taste and her eyes closed as she let the taste slide down her throat.

"You are so beautiful," said Arika as she kissed Mashiro once more. Then Mashiro flipped Arika to the bed and straddled her hips. Arika was lost in the action and could not believe that Mashiro was capable of such strength. As Mashiro lowered her lips to Arika's she lost all concept of the present and became a victim of Mashiro's slow assault on her lips but something nagged at the fore front of her mind. As Mashiro's body lowered to Arika's, Akira felt something click in her mind and tears slid from the sides of her eyes. Mashiro's lips stopped at Arika's throat as she tasted salt. She looked into Arika's blue orbs and her breath caught. She got off of Arika and stretched her body out to the side of hers. She simply touched Arika's cheek as she saw Arika slam her eyes shut. Mashiro was confused and then she leaned in to kiss Arika's eyes just as Akira did earlier.

"What's wrong, Arika?" asked Mashiro trying to keep the fear from her voice as she caressed Arika's cheek bone with her thumb. Arika turned her head and looked into Mashiro's eyes and found everything she wanted in the world staring right back at her.

"I am scared, Mashiro," Arika declared in a whisper. Mashiro leaned up and looked off into the bed room wondering why, and had she done something wrong then she repositioned her self right above Arika and searched her eyes for something, anything that would give her any clue as to what about.

"Why, Arika?" she asked as she leaned forward and kissed Arika's forehead then she saw Arika close her eyes and then she leaned forward and stole a light kiss from her lips. "Arika let me in. Let me make love to you, with you." Then Mashiro leaned back and her gaze pierced Arika's heart. "Let me love you." Akira's tears came in rivers as she reached up to Mashiro and pulled her down to her. With Mashiro's words the world made sense to Arika. The world had purpose.

"Yes, I want you love me," said Arika trying to voice her fear. She was afraid that her love was not as deep as Arika's and with those splendid words Arika fell into the world of Mashiro. Mashiro smiled brightly and then passionately drank from Akira's lips the love she needed and wanted. Mashiro quickly went to Akira's neck, and breasts but it was when Mashiro was about to venture further down that Arika stopped her by placing her hands to the sides of her head. Mashiro was confused until she felt Arika pull her back up her body and kiss her.

"I want you inside of me," she whispered into Mashiro's ear and Mashiro slammed her eyes closed as she gently, softly caressed Arika's skin. Mashiro pulled away from Arika's lips once she felt Arika's arms slink around her shoulders. She looked stunning as the moonlight kissed her skin and accented her eyes. Mashiro nodded her head to Arika and Arika nodded in return and then Mashiro plunged one finger into wet folds and groaned at the contact. Arika's head flew back at the contact and her hips started to move, then Mashiro inserted another finger and delved deeper matching Arika's movements. Mashiro escaped into the world Arika was making for her. It was as if Arika gave everything into that one moment all of the love she had ever felt for Mashiro and then, as she felt the muscles contract and Arika's breathing became heavy. She caught her lips the pressed her lips to Arika's ear.

"I love you so much," said Mashiro and as soon as she said those five words Arika screamed as she released. She clung to Mashiro as if Mashiro was the very ground she needed to stand on. She clung to her new lover as if she were afraid to let go and as soon as Mashiro pulled her fingers from Arika she pulled Arika into a warm strong embrace. Arika shed tears of utter ecstasy. She shed tears for the woman she loved and as soon as she found her breath she wrapped her arms around Mashiro's waist and relaxed against the pillows, content. Mashiro looked to Akira and ran her knuckles across her cheek relishing in the way Arika showed her with her body how she felt then Arika lifted up and turned on her side. Both she and Mashiro pay down facing the other but Mashiro had not pulled her hand from Arika's cheek. She loved the feel of the bones and skin beneath her fingers. Arika took hold of Mashiro's hand and placed it to her chest, right where her rapidly pumping heart rested.

"I love you, Mashiro," then tears came from the lilac haired beauty. Arika pulled Mashiro to her chest and let her cry. She offered no shushing noises or it will be aright. She simply let her cry and it meant the world to Mashiro. Then Mashiro looked up after she dried her tears.

"Thank you," she said to Arika, "thank you for letting me love you. Thank you for loving me." Then Arika pulled Mashiro into a tight embrace and then Mashiro rolled on to her back looking out of the window.

"Thank you, Mashiro," whispered Arika. Mashiro smiled and nodded as they both looked out to the mysterious pale moon. Mashiro let her hand run lazy lines up and down Arika's back and then she felt Arika's breathing shift and look down. Arika was dead asleep on top of Mashiro using her as a private pillow. Mashiro smiled then thought that this night would delightfully haunt her memories for days, for years, no; it would linger with her for a life time. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and found Arika there, in her dreams and a slight smile spread across her lips as she made her way into the world of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rate M Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Lights flipped on as Haruka sped through the house. As soon as she arrived from the capital she ran to the main bedroom where Yukino was fast asleep.

"Yukino wake up. We have a problem." Yukino sat up slowly with her eyes closed from the drastic change in light and reached to the nightstand in search of her glasses but only found Haruka's hip. Then the world became clear as her glasses were settled on her nose and saw Haruka's hands pull away.

"What's wrong Haruka?" croaked Yukino was she saw Haruka's mask of seriousness.

"He's back. He escaped from his prison in Artai and her is no where to be found."

"Nagi?" asked Yukino shocked. Then she threw the covers off of her body and literally pumped out of the bed. "Inform Natsuki and Shizuru," she thought then settled on a decision, "and Mashiro and Arika."

Haruka was off like a bullet and did not hear Yukino's plea to knock before entering Mashiro's cabin.

Arika's eyes snapped wide open. She felt something wrong. She did not know how or what but she felt a creeping dread coming ever closer to her. It had been hours since she and Mashiro fell asleep, spent from making love, but a nagging feeling jolted her from her blissful slumber. Arika listened to Mashiro's heart beat, and watched the world rise and fall as her head rose with every breath Mashiro took. Arika turned her head lightly and looked out of the back door window and found the moon then looked back to Mashiro. She looked like the most wondrous creature Arika had ever seen and every time Arika saw Mashiro in this light her breath ends up stolen from her chest. Mashiro's hair in the light of the moon gave an ethereal atmosphere, enchanting and mysterious, and her pale skin glowed. Arika sat up carefully and tried not to wake Mashiro then untangled herself from the sheets and made her way to the table and sat in the chair facing the ocean. The soothing sounds of the sea had no effect as she felt the nagging sensation settle into a heavy rock in her stomach. The last time she felt like this she fought with Nina as a team against an evil that incidentally petrified half of the otome she knew. Akira stood, and walked to the window, and rolled her shoulders trying to work out the tension that rested there. Rays of moonlight glittered on the surface of a tranquil sea like light on glass, and then she sighed. Arika looked over to Mashiro but saw her eyes open and her body half reclined watching Arika. The sheet that Arika wrapped around them in the middle of the night bunched at Mashiro's hips but her glorious upper body gave Arika a twinge of recognition that traveled from her cheeks to the settle between her legs. But that that moment Arika just wanted to look at Mashiro, just wanted to be with her. Arika smiled at her love then looked out at the peaceful ocean before her not wanting to worry Mashiro but she knew Mashiro would wonder what had her up and awake at this hour. Arika heard the rustling of sheets and seconds later soft warm arms came around her waist and held her lightly but securely. Arika tilted her head and rested it against Mashiro's as Mashiro laid her chin on Arika's shoulder. Their nude bodies hid nothing from the other and the warmth from their skin warmed the others heart and soul. They stayed like that watching the waves crash onto the shore. Mashiro lightly raked her finger nails on Akira's stomach; a spot she knew was ticklish and received a grin. Mashiro let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. Then Arika turned to Mashiro and brought her hand up to the side of her face. Arika's smile drifted and her brow furrowed as she ran her thumb over Mashiro's lips. Then she placed a small light kiss where her finger just touched.

"I know I am not dreaming, but it feels like it," whispered Akira in between their lips and them moved her entire body to face Mashiro's. The Mashiro stood up straighter and caught Arika's lips and smiled. Arika ran her hands from Mashiro's shoulders to her upper arms and then to her back where she drew circles with her fingertips on Mashiro's flawless skin. Mashiro let her hand rest on Arika' hip but pulled her tighter for more contact deepening the embrace. Then the door flew open on the other side of the cabin and there stood a motionless Haruka. Arika quickly moved Mashiro behind her and felt the blush spread all over her body. Haruka instantly turned away, shocked and embarrassed.

"Mashiro, Arika, I am sorry to…interrupt but it's an emergency. Come to the main house please." Then Haruka left as quickly as she came through the door. Arika moved to the middle of the room and put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"You know, I know people spend a lot of time at Garderobe but you would think that after so many years Haruka would have learned to knock." Arika laughed into the space of the room then turned around to find a stunned Mashiro.

"You are not upset by that?" asked Mashiro.

"Oh, no. While living in Garderobe with a bunch of other girls, you kind of throw privacy out of the window. That was no different that the time I walked…"

"I don't need to know," smiled Mashiro as she raised her hand to stop Arika's rambling's about her stay at Garderobe. Mashiro walked to the bathroom but then Arika caught her and brought her in for a searing kiss that made Mashiro's knees buckle. Arika smiled at the reaction and pulled Mashiro into the shower to finish, quickly, what they started at the window.

Haruka walked back to the main house and felt her blush all the way there. Some one could have told her that Arika and Mashiro were… Haruka shook her head as she opened the door and then went to the dinning room where everyone met yesterday for the talks on Chie and Aoi's future arrangements. Yukino looked up from a conversation with Shizuru and both Shizuru and Yukino waited for Haruka to speak. IT was unlike Haruka to not barge into a room and start ordering some type of assault that required guts to pull off. Yukino looked to Shizuru and Shizuru merely shook her head while Yukino blushed.

"You did not knock did you?" asked Yukino and Haruka shook her head and muttered her apologies. Then Natsuki, Shizuru, Aoi, Chie and Yukino stood there waiting for an explanation if not details on what she found. Haruka looked up and felt immediately crowded.

"Since when did that happen?" she yelled out to them and they all smiled.

"Haruka, dear, that is a very new development," then Yukino paused before prying into the matter further, "what did you find?" God she felt like a pervert but she need to know what developments took place. It might be important later. Haruka looked up and her blush deepened and she nearly became purple.

"They were together," then Shizuru's eyebrow shot up into her hair line, "Not like that, just in an embrace, a passionate embrace." Haruka looked around the room and her eyes landed on Yukino and a small quirk of a smile touched her lips before turning to the others, "We might want to make tea, they might be a minuet." Everyone smiled and then be came comfortable.

Only thirty minuets later Arika and Mashiro came into the dinning room and were hit with six sets of eyes. Arika had the grace to blush furiously where Mashiro just sat down and wanted to get the meeting over with as soon as possible. She looked over to Arika and the look there was nothing but love. Then Mashiro addressed everyone as Arika went and got them a cup of tea.

"What's going on?" She had an irritated edge to her voice but her features were softer, and less agitated and Shizuru nearly laughed. Shizuru would have been angry too if Haruka walked in on her and Natsuki. Yukino straightened her back and steeled herself for a stream of obscenities, especially since everyone had hid this from Mashiro.

"It is Nagi, he escaped," Yukino started. Mashiro was shocked but that was not so bad.

"I am sure we will find him, why do you all look like some one died," at those last words Natsuki and Aoi winced. Mashiro looked around the table.

"What in the hell is going on?" she demanded in a calm voice, and everyone found it quite eerie thinking that Mashiro would have been yelling at everyone by now. Shizuru cleared her throat and looked Mashiro dead in the eye.

"Mashiro, Nagi not only escaped. We can't find him, and he will be coming after you."

"What do you mean coming after me?" Shizuru's facial expression did not change.

"He means to kill you," Shizuru said smoothly. Arika was about to put Mashiro's tea on the table and almost dropped it as her hand began to shake. Mashiro reached out and steadied Arika's hand and made her sit down as she saw all of the color drain from her face. Arika looked at Shizuru with a cold expression. Neither Mashiro nor any one had seen that look from Arika before and when she spoke it did not sound like Arika's voice.

"Since when have you known, Shizuru?" her voice was menacing and dangerous and Mashiro looked on in utter amazement. Shizuru looked to Natsuki.

"No, don't look at Natsuki, I asked you a direct question." Shizuru's eyes flashed then calmed down. She had never in her entire life been talk to like that, but she could understand the way she felt. She too was lied to about Natsuki's death and it hurt.

"Two years."

"Two years and you have not seen fit to talk to Mashiro nor me about to possible break out of a lunatic hell bent on killing my …" Arika stopped talking and then took her balled up fist and put it on the table, not slamming but simply laying it on the table. Mashiro looked at her hand and saw her knuckles whiten and then shake. Natsuki reached over and laid her hand on Arika's arm but was stunned when she flinched and recoiled her hand.

"Don't touch me, Principal." Natsuki would have been angry if it wasn't the slight watering of Arika's eyes that told her of the hurt she felt. Arika trusted them and they kept this from her. "I am Queen Mashiro's Otome, I protect and serve her. I can not do my job if I do not have all of the facts pertaining to my charge. I expected more from a fellow otome who taught me and helped me protect others."

Arika sank back into her chair slightly as she vocalized her opinion but at the moment should could not let her rage and betrayal about this information go. Natsuki looked to the middle of the table and then it was Shizuru who spoke.

"You are right Arika, we should have told you. We are sorry," then Shizuru looked to Haruka, "what safety measures to you have here at the ranch to ensure Mashiro's safely?"

"Well short of having Arika stay with her every moment of the day, not much but it you give me a little time I can pull it off and have this place fortified like a fortress."

This time everyone was interrupted but Mashiro, "Shouldn't I be going back to Windbloom? I have security there, Arika, and the castle tunnel system. I should ok, right?" Arika took Mashiro's hand with her unclenched hand.

"Actually not really. There are too many people, and too many people who can get in and out of the castle. We were not expecting this, "Arika shot a look to Natsuki and Shizuru, "IF Yukino would let us stay a bit longer to find Nagi this place will be fine. You will have five otome protecting you. Not many people can say that."

At Arika's words everyone nodded and Shizuru and Natsuki sighed relieved that Arika would be angry with them but not willing to deny their help. In those moments of Arika's rage and anger everyone saw something in Arika they had never seen before, a queen, and Mashiro was proud of her.

"Haruka, I don't know the lay of the land that well other than what I have walked. I want everything you can get me, cliffs, caves, shorelines, anything. Yukino, I would appreciate your help by letting us stay. I know it is asking a lot bringing a possible assassination attempt of a foreign ruler on you soil but I don't see any other place to go."

"Of course, Mashiro can stay for as long as she likes. This is after all her vacation."

"Yukino, I think the vacation is over with, but that you very much," said Mashiro with a smile. Shizuru cocked her head at the gesture then looked at Arika. IT was like they switched bodies. Arika was angry and Mashiro was calm where it would have been the opposite. Arika thanked everyone and they got up to leave when Arika spoke.

"Shizuru and Natsuki. Stay please I want to have a word." Everyone heard the edge to Arika's voice and they all found it odd. Haruka and Yukino departed to look for the maps and information, and of course to let Mashiro's advisors know she would stay for a little while yet and to please forward her work to the ranch. As Shizuru and Natsuki sat back down Arika sighed and once the doors where closed and it was the four of them she let her tears fall.

"Why didn't you let me know?" she whispered to the two of them.

"We did not think it was important, and you both had a lot to worry about being a new otome and queen." Shizuru said with a sympathizing tone and Natsuki sighed.

"Arika, you have done exceedingly well and we thought that the prison would contain him. We were not hiding anything from the two of you. We just thought that you did not need the stress of threats."

"Yes, thank you, but they were threats on Mashiro's life. What was I supposed to do if I did not have you or Shizuru or Haruka here with me? I don't know what to do now. I don't know if I can do this." Shizuru's head cocked once again to the side and Mashiro looked at Arika who had her head down. Mashiro reached over and touched Arika's shoulder which caused Arika's grip to ease in her clenched hand. Natsuki looked at her hand at got a napkin and placed it in Arika's hand.

"What do you mean, Arika?" Asked Mashiro missing the meaning of the action Natsuki preformed.

"I don't know if I can be your otome Mashiro. I don't think I am qualified any more to be a person to keep the peace and defend a nation when I get this angry at fining out that someone threatens you. I am too close." Akira's voice tapered off at the end of her last sentence as drops of salty tears hit her lap. Mashiro leaned back in her chair and felt like half of her soul had been taken from her body as she saw images of Arika leaving her. Then the hand that Arika held moved to Arika's lap and then to her shoulder. Arika did not care who was there, who saw, and what they thought.

"Mashiro," she whispered as she held tight to the lilac haired queen. Mashiro threw tight arms around Arika as she situated herself in her chair to add mote contact to provide warmth. Shizuru looked away, slightly ashamed that this could have been avoided if she simply told Arika, and Natsuki reached over to Arika and put her hand on her shoulder, also comforting her friend then brought it back. Mashiro wanted nothing more than to keep Arika safe and sound in her arms and it was when she felt a trail of hot tears run down her neck she knew she was selfish to think Arika would leave her. Arika would die for her if she had to and that thought made Mashiro feel safe, yet unsettled.

"Arika," said Shizuru to the pair, "It is because you think like this that makes you a great otome. You are willing to step aside from such power to support the one you love, just as Mashiro did for Aoi. But let me ask you a question. IF Mashiro were to take another otome, and that otome would die for some other purpose, could you live with out Mashiro?" Shizuru's words hung out into the air and it was then that Arika realized that Shizuru was trying to help her. She would die if Mashiro died and vice versa. No matter what they would live their lives for the other person and that was another thing that made their bond so strong.

"Don't you see, sweetheart, you are the only one to care enough for me, for my country to save me, to live for me, and die for me. I want you to be my otome, "then she lifted Arika's face and looked into her blue eyes, "and so much more. Shizuru was right. You are not the type of person to give that responsibility over to just anyone, especially when you have so much at stake." Mashiro leaned forward and caught Arika's lips, "Stay with me, please." Arika clutched tighter to Mashiro.

"I would never leave you, you know that, but I will stay as your otome." Arika kissed Mashiro's ear as she pulled away and looked to Natsuki who had tears in her eyes. "Natsuki can you accept my apology for earlier?" Natsuki nodded and then threw her arms around Arika which shocked Arika.

"I am so sorry, I did not know this would happen, but Arika that was beautiful," then she disengaged, "I love you guys." she said to Mashiro and Arika. Who knew that Natsuki Kruger was so sentimental? Arika smiled and then she felt a twinge in her hand and something soft. She opened her hand and saw the blood covered napkin and looked to Mashiro, as Mashiro gasped and took her hand to inspect it.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little emotional," said Arika. Mashiro looked to Arika and then shook her head. No one would be able to protect her, love her, like Arika would. After another cup of tea, and apologies, Arika and Mashiro made their way back to their tree on the beach and laid down for a nap holding on to the other person for as long as they could and as tight as they could. Only the future could bring what may, and they waited for it. They were, after all, still on vacation. Arika leaned over and whispered into Mashiro's ear, Happy Birthday. Then fell asleep to the sound of the sea and the sway of the leaves on the tree, and the sound of Mashiro's breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M Read at Your own risk**

* * *

She was fading, and so was Mashiro. This dark and mist filled void where nothing could be seen scared the hello out of Arika. But Arika still had Mashiro's hand and smiled at the thought, but as she looked to their hands her face dropped as Mashiro's hands passed right through her own. Arika screamed as tears flowed down her cheeks. The air she breathed became cold and it caught as she bent forward gasping for breath. She was on her knees, tears in her eyes, trying to move toward Mashiro. Mashiro stepped back once, twice. Arika gasped a meager breath of air and wheezed out a broken please to the retreating Mashiro. Mashiro only looked at her with the same smile she wore moments ago, and then turned her back on her, leaving her as she shimmered in and out of focus. Arika tried to get up, tried to lunge for her love but all she could do is fall flat to the blackness around her, her reached our her hand, trying to scream Mashiro's name, then Mashiro shimmered and red, fluid oozed from every pore of Mashiro's skin and then she fell in to the lake of red that oozed from her body and became a river of blood. Arika could only curling to a ball as she saw her entire life melt before her eyes, then to her horror it flew at her, covered her, and molded to her skin. She could smell the coppery tang of blood, and as she screamed the fluid forced it was down her throat. The ripping of her life from her own hands left Arika lost and frozen, and she realized she was drowning in Mashiro's blood, she could struggle no longer, the thought of not having Mashiro with her, killed her, this was a welcome defeat, and then blackness came, and she breathed no more.

Mashiro woke up the screaming Arika. She was still thrashing when she saw the sun, the seas, and then the face that haunted her dream. Arika could not believe it, she almost refused to believe it as she raised her hand to Mashiro's face and felt she was real.

"You are real?" Arika croaked through tears. Mashiro put the palm of her hand behind Arika's and pressed Arika's hand firmer to her cheek and then kissed the palm.

"I am real, Shh, I am here," Mashiro had Arika's head cradled in her lap. The lost look left Mashiro scared and confused. She could not help that the tears welled in her eyes and one released and splashed on Arika's face. Arika seemed to jolt out of her stupor as she felt that tiny drop connect with her skin. She lunged up and wrapped her arms around Mashiro clutching so tightly that Mashiro could barely breathe. Through hiccups, and labored breathing Mashiro received the horrible image of Arika's dream and then wrapped her arms tightly around Arika's waist. She can not imagine what that would have felt like, the horror, the despair, and the sensations. Mashiro thought there were so real, and only Arika could relay how frightening solid those sights and smells and touches were. She feared for her lover, she feared for Arika more than she feared for herself.

Mashiro stood them up and clutched Arika to her as they made their way to the cabin. To many thoughts and emotions flew thought Arika to make her anything more than a walking doll at that moment but as soon as she saw the room, the bed, memories came back to her, memories of last night. She looked to the bathroom, then memories of that morning, and she sighed finally relaxing. Mashiro rushed to the bathroom and brought back a wet washcloth and pressed it to Arika's forehead. Mashiro noticed Arika was a little more relaxed and in turn she let out a sigh of relief and then she saw Arika's eyes dart to the closet. She looked at Arika and Akira let a smile touch her lips as she drank a glass of water that Mashiro made magically appear. Mashiro went to the closet then looked down. There was a small box on the floor and wrapped in the most beautiful shade of purple she had ever seen. She looked back to Arika who now had a full blown grin on her face as she relaxed further in the chair at the table. Mashiro brought the box back to the table and then veered to the nightstand and pulled out her own box. Arika's eyes grew in excitement, but she looked so tired, and Mashiro was not lost on these details.

"Open it. I hope you like it," said Arika as she looked at Mashiro who eyed the box like a hungry child waiting to open their first gift on Christmas day. Mashiro smiled and then plunged to the box and Arika laughed a throaty laugh. It didn't sound like Arika, not yet, and Mashiro still noticed. Arika ran the washcloth over her face once more and wanted to make this day special for Mashiro, damn her nightmare, she was going to make her happy no matter what. Mashiro pulled out the picture and her smile grew wide, and watery.

"I love it. I know where I am going to put it too. My desk seemed to need a little decoration. What do you think?" Arika just smiled and nodded. Then Mashiro gave Arika her present, and Arika, in her manner, didn't wait for Mashiro to say anything. She tore into that present like a devil but as she came to the velvet boxy she ran her fingers over the fuzzy smooth surface. Arika slowly opened to box and held two matching pendants, one emerald, and one sapphire.

"The choice is yours, Arika," said Mashiro as she saw the conflict over Arika's face. Arika took the emerald pendent and played with the rose design on the cover and as she ran her finger tips over the bud its self it popped open to reveal a locket. Once side was Arika in her otome clothes, her graduation picture actually and Mashiro smiling with a small wink in the everyday clothes she wore. Arika looked up and flashed the biggest smile Mashiro had ever seen, and Mashiro giggled.

"I will try everyday for the rest of my life to make you smile like that any chance I can get, Arika," she said with a smile, "Besides I am happy I get the sapphire one. It matches your eyes and I want it close to my heart." Arika looked up stunned by how vocal Mashiro was while being romantic and she felt a blush crawly up her neck and settle in her cheeks. Arika stood up and held out a hand to Mashiro.

"It's not over with, Mashiro," she said as she drew Mashiro in for a kiss and then trailed her lips to Mashiro's ear and then spoke, "Certify me." Then Mashiro grinned and then kissed her earring and spoke the words. Arika materialized and then walked with Mashiro outside and then drew Mashiro into an embrace as she took off high above the world, once again. The last time Mashiro and Arika were up here was when Nina and Arika beat that thing that tried to override the Fumi system years ago, and the action of being up this high always made Arika nostalgic and special for her. Mashiro wrapped her arms around Arika and kissed her high up in the stratosphere and the sensation was brilliant. They looked back to the world and just settled into the silence that they knew the other would complete, would feel comfortable it. Arika tugged on Mashiro's hand and them zoomed then down to the continent, and then pulled up as she settled them in clouds. They were litter ally walking in the clouds and Mashiro felt the world at her fingertips. This is all she could ever want, this freedom, this… Love. It was then that Arika would always be beside her even if she was temperamental, controlling, and sometimes immature. Arika tugged again once more and then they skimmed the surface of the water with their hands and laughed. Once they finally landed on the beach Arika and Mashiro where walking back hand and had talking. By this time Arika let her robe de-materialize. As they approached the cabin they both looked up to find Natsuki waiting with her arms crossed. If she could she would be tapping her foot but the effect was lost in the sand. Natsuki saw the two and eyed them as if they were in trouble but Arika and Mashiro both smiled at her, and her features softened, but only a little.

"I heard from Yohko that there was materialization here. Is everything alright?" But Natsuki already knew the answer. It was written in the smiles they shared and Natsuki could only smile in return. Then she turned to leave but stopped. "Under these circumstances, please tell some one that you are going to materialize. You had a little worried.: she took a few more steps, then spoke to the air in front of her, her back to the girls, "and happy birthday both of you. You have things at the main house; let's say in about an hour for your gifts." Natsuki strolled back to the house with a bright smile on her face and all she could think of Shizuru and the way Shizuru made her feel and she understood completely how the two girls felt.

Arika laughed out loud and then shocked Mashiro by turning her to face her chest to chest, and took her lips in a searing kiss. Arika's nimble fingers quickly worked at the buttons of Mashiro's shirt and before Mashiro knew it she was bare-chested out side, but lost to the world Arika created for her when she felt Arika's lip's claim her neck. The way that she saw Arika in that moment was shocking, but wonderful. She had never seen Arika this way in daylight, outside, with the sun caressing their bodies. Arika smiled as she saw the look on Mashiro's face and then in one fell swoop stood naked as the day she was born before Mashiro, everything revealed to her. Arika took Mashiro's hand as she aided Mashiro out of her own pants and then she let her lips touch, sighing, then she tugged Mashiro to the water. Mashiro laughed as she ran after Arika and they down in to the surf, beneath the waves. Arika and Mashiro splashed around like children but one Mashiro and Arika made it to each other and made the slightest of innocent touches they saw it in their eyes that they were forever lost. Mashiro pulled Arika to her and then wrapped her legs around Arika's waist, weightless. Akira sighed at the contact, it felt so right, and then kissed Mashiro's lips, gently, worshiping the feel, the taste. Then she went to her neck and ran her tongue over her pulse as Mashiro threw her head back and then looked down to Akira. Mashiro grazed her finger tips over Arika's shoulders, back and arms. Finally she let her hands fall to her breasts and Arika giggled at the contact and sensations mixing around her body and the water, foam and hands made contact. It tickled her and Mashiro only smiled and she kissed Arika's ear and bit lightly on her lobe.

"I want to feel you, taste you, and be inside of you, but more than anything, I just your arms around me forever." Mashiro whispered into Arika's ear. Arika groaned and lifted then up and walked them to the surf. Mashiro was wrapped around her body like a second skin unwilling to loose contact. It was not the sexuality of the situation; it was the need to be nearer to the other. To want the other more than anything. It showed that they were there, there were real and they were there for the other person. Once they were in the cabin, they did nothing but hold the other, stand with their eyes closed just touched, embracing. Arika looked at the watch as she remembered their engagement at the main house and yelped.

"Time to go, we need a shower," Mashiro smiled at the memories of the morning and Akira shook her head and her insatiable lover, "Shower now, I will make it up to you later ten fold." Arika promised as they went to the bathroom. Arika bent forward to the nozzle, and felt Mashiro press her hips to her backside, and she slammed her eyes shut.

"Mashiro…." She tried to growl, but them Mashiro reached around and covered her breasts and made Arika arch into her smaller frame.

"Mashiro…" this time it was not as forceful, not as resolute and then Mashiro rubbed her nipples and Arika lost it. Arika spun around and grabbed Mashiro by her face and walked her to the door, and slammed Mashiro's back against it. Mashiro smiled and reveled in the contact, and then she felt Arika race down her body with her tongue and then right back up. Arika shoved her tongue back in to Mashiro's welcoming mouth and them plunged her fingers into Mashiro. She sharpness of the contact made Mashiro's hips jerk up but as soon as she felt Arika's fingers moving in and out and then her thumb play with her clitoris she raked her nails across Akira's shoulders, and drew blood. As she rocked with Arika, and came, she screamed as she became a jelly-legged woman supported by Arika's strong arms.

"I am sorry, I am sorry," said Arika as she held Mashiro tightly and whispered into her ear. Mashiro was in a haze and a world of fantastic clouds until she heard those words.

"Why?" she croaked as she looked up to Arika trying to find those eyes.

"I hurt you, I am sorry." Said Arika softly, then Mashiro smiled.

"I am not hurt and that was beyond wonderful, come one lets take that shower," Mashiro pulled Arika into the shower and they washed each others bodies then Arika spoke with a small grin on her face.

"Beyond wonderful?" She asked playfully, and then Mashiro laughed and shook her head as they got their clothes on. Mashiro saw Arika pull her new chain and pendent over her head, and then she did the same. They wore their gift proudly, and then walked to the house hand in had, still relishing I the contact from before their shower, during their shower, and then at that moment.

After the gifts where given Arika disappeared with Aoi to the kitchen in order help Aoi retrieve the tea.

"Aoi, I need a favor." Said Arika shyly.

"Anything," Aoi said smiling. Arika told Aoi what she needed and both of them left the kitchen smiling. As soon as the evening concluded Arika and Mashiro walked along the shore, and then sat down to watch the sunset. Arika glanced to the Cabin and then back before Mashiro would suspect anything and then sighed as she saw Chie and Aoi, creep out of the house. Arika waited a moment, then got her feet and lifted Mashiro to her feet and walked back to the cabin. Mashiro opened the door to find dozens of candles lit and waiting. Mashiro also saw a cake on the table that had 18 candles for her. Arika closed the door, and smiled as she silently thanks Chie and Aoi. Mashiro was caught in a wonderland; she could not believe that some one would do that for her. She looked to Arika her mouth open.

"When did you do this" she asked amazed. Akira laughed.

"I called in a favor, to be honest and I think they did a wonderful job. Don't you think?" then Arika looked in the Mashiro's eyes, "I told you I would make up for it ten fold."

Mashiro crossed the room slowly and then kissed her otome hard on the mouth, and the action caused Arika's eyes brows to shoot up in surprise and then her arms settled around Mashiro's waist. Mashiro took her otome to bed. She would never be sated with Arika there to give her everything she wanted and more. She loved the feeling of Arika in her, on her around her, and the she loved being on her and in her and near her. It was as if everything fit when they were together, as if it was fated. Throughout the night, candle after candle burned out and finally it was darkness. Only one candle remained…Arika and Mashiro.


	11. Chapter 11

**The end of the story. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

There on a ledge, barely miles away sat a devil with frost colored hair. He licked his lips when he saw Mashiro, the only thing he wanted. The only thing he wanted dead and with her that bitch of an Otome. Nagi's features were grim and taught. His skin was not that of the boy with power but a gaunt grey of a person driven to madness. The odd part about his madness is that he knew he was insane. He used this frame of mind as a catalyst to get what he wants. He dreamed many nights of taking his hands and wrapping then around Mashiro's slender throat. The plans that got him this far where called in favors, and it took months to track down Smith. As soon as he made contact he planed his escape. That damned Principal kept him under such tight surveillance that he had to spend many countless months manipulating the guard, bringing him in with humor, just some one to talk to, and then whoops, there are those keys, and somehow they fell into my hand. Nagi never thought it would be so easy, but here he was sitting on a cliff after paying an ungodly amount of money to find the darling queen of Windbloom. Nagi fingered an object in his hand. There is be a consequence, and he will pay it. As he watched day fade away he settled back against the rock and closed his eyes and went back to his dreams, and smiled.

Arika jolted awake, sweat covering her body and her breathing so frantic that she could barely control herself. She put her hands to her head and tried to expel the images of Mashiro, and the blood, and the overwhelming torture of loosing her. But there was something different this time. She could smell the blood; she can still feel the sticky warmth of it on her fingers. She pulled back and saw in the moonlight that her hands where black in the night light. Her eyes opened further, her panic settled in and her stomach dropped from her body. She slowly turned to the bed and saw Mashiro on her side. She reached out and turned Mashiro to her and then gasped at the horror of the scene. Mashiro's throat was cut and her eyes where closed. Arika's world blurred as her tears ran down her cheeks. She lunged at Mashiro, shook her, tried to wake her up thinking it was a prank, it was not real. But Mashiro would not wake. She gave up and held the girl in her arms, kissing her lips. Then Mashiro's eyes popped open.

"You could not protect me."

That was when Arika woke. She looked to her hands, white, she looked to Mashiro and her throat closed. Mashiro lay in the same position, her back to her on her side. Arika reached out to her and turned her to her back gently. Her eyes where closed when she felt Mashiro settle on to her back. She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes. Mashiro was breathing, there was not cut about her throat, there was no blood. Arika sighed a breath of relief, and laid back down staring at the ceiling. She knew something was coming, something was going to happen. She felt Mashiro curl up to her side and she put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Then she slowly and steadily detached from her love and placed a pillow in Mashiro's arms. As soon as she was content to leave Mashiro right where she was she dressed and when to the main house. She didn't care what time of night it was.

"Haruka, are you sure this is necessary?" asked Yukino as she saw a tank sitting in the field next to the house. They did not even sleep as they made preparations for the Mashiro's stay to protect her. Yukino knew as well as anyone that if Nagi was going to get close to Mashiro, a tank would not stop him.

"Yukino, this will stop anything that comes our way," Haruka exclaimed with hr chest pumped out and her hands on her hips standing proud of her artillery. Yukino just sighed as she sipped on her cup of tea. Shizuru left the tray for them as she and Natsuki went back to the high cabin to prepare for their involvement. Shizuru knew that Haruka just wanted a toy to play with but she and Natsuki both knew it would not help. Yukino remembered the shared glance between them herself and Shizuru and Natsuki and only shrugged. Yukon let them take the maps and she was left with Hark. She walked up to Hark and put her hand in hers and tugged Haruka's attention away from the tank. Haruka and Yukino had no time together the past few days and Haruka smiled as she saw Yukino. Yukino placed a gently kiss to Haruka's lips and looked at the tank standing with her arm around Haruka's waist. She shook her head then she heard a branch snap and Haruka spun to the sound. Arika held up her hands in surrender. Yukino watched the girl and knew instantly that something was wrong.

"I think I need to talk to you, and everyone else," Arika stood with her gaze down and her arms hugging her body. She looked like a helpless little girl in that sweater and shorts she wore. Yukino went to Arika and asked Haruka to get Natsuki and Shizuru. Haruka nodded at the seriousness in Arika and left immediately. Arika quickly asked if Yukino had phones to the far cabin and get Aoi and Chie over to her cabin to watch Mashiro. She did not want to leave her alone. The night mares where so vivid, and they felt so fresh and she shivered that the imaged that flew though her mind.

As everyone sat at the island in the kitchen close to teas refills they waited for Arika to tell them what was going on. Akira's hands shook as she pulled the tea cup to her lips. Shizuru placed a steady hand on Arika's forearm trying to tell her to take her time. Arika sighed as she placed the tea cup down and then looked into the eyes of four different otome.

"This is going to sound strange. I have been having dreams the last few nights. Horrible dreams that jolt me from sleep, dreams that I remember all day long, and dreams I can't help but feel are a sign." She looked to Natsuki and Shizuru and closed her eyes. She told her dreams, every one of them in as much detail as possible. The blood the gore and the carnage of each and every one she experienced. When she finished she felt a weight lift slightly from her chest. Every one sat in silence, that kind of silence you are afraid to break even though it is so uncomfortable that you wish you where anywhere but there. Akira sat as if she bared her soul to the world and they people closest to her just didn't get her, did not understand her. Then Shizuru put an arm around and drew her close. She soothed her friend's worries just by that embrace. To Arika, Shizuru could do anything.

"Ara, Arika, we will keep her safe. You, me and Natsuki, and Haruka, and captain Hallard. We will keep her safe," Shizuru cooed in her ear and the reassurance brought tears to Arika's eyes. She held Shizuru as if her life depended on it. As they all decided they need sleep they needed the time to think out a formation or plan of defense and offense, the separated. Arika walked back to the cabin and looked out over the ocean and saw the early morning sky turning colors. She sighed but it was then that he felt a familiar tingle travel down her neck and settle in the base of her spine. She tensed up at the feeling, the feeling of being watched. She turned around, and noticed nothing. The sway of the trees, the rustling of the leaves, the crashing the waves, everything was normal. She closed her eyes, and waited, listening. Then crack! She ran around the house ready to pummel any and everything there. As she leapt from behind the house she went to her knees. It was only a coyote. She stood and dusts off her knees and went in to the cabin. Chie and Aoi were there chatting with Mashiro. As Arika came into the door they all waved a hello and Mashiro asked where she had been. Arika only told her she wanted to see how the preparations came with Haruka at the main house. Mashiro stood up and hugged Arika and whispered into her ear that she worked too hard, but it was over Mashiro's shoulder that she was the worried looks of both Chie and Aoi.

Mashiro received her documents from Windbloom and was at the main house working. The day flew by, and she had not seen anything from Arika since the morning when she and Mashiro had breakfast everyone. Sometimes she wished she would just be free to make her own choices, and forget about her responsibilities but it was a welcome distraction fro once. Having a mad man out trying to kill you kept making her heart beat faster and faster. It was like her entire anxiety level reached an all time high. She need to rest for she had been at state business for hours. So many hours in fact she did not notice the sun to be setting. She looked out of the window and noticed the beauty of the world around here. She could stay there forever. Forever with Arika. But those where her last peaceful thoughts. There was a voice behind her. A voice she knew with every fiber of her being and it scrapped so far under her skin that she littler shook the chill of disgust from her shoulders. She did not want to turn around, she could not turn around. She heard steps closer and closer and then….

"Hey, Mashiro…" Akira dropped the platter of food to the floor when she saw him there lingering close to Mashiro. Arika felt the lump in her chest turn to ice, she was frozen in place as she felt every fiber of her being want to reach out and kill the man that clasped Mashiro's shoulder. She took a step forward and Nagi squeezed Mashiro's shoulder, digging his fingers into her joints eliciting a small squeak of pain.

"Hello there, Akira. It has been awhile." His smile dripped of sarcasm, but his eyes screamed joy at seeing the pain on Arika's face. Arika could only reach out. No words would come. When she saw Nagi she was a ghost of the boy he had been. Her mind lashed back to her dreams, her eyes watered.

"Nagi, please, just let her go," Arika whispered. Nagi smiled and picked up a chair and threw it at the window. The crash found everyone's ears and the room as filling with Natsuki and Haruka. Arika lunged for Nagi and Mashiro and as she had done so Nagi in a flash pierced Mashiro's shoulder with a pick. The scream that touched Arika's ears over whelmed her senses. Then she felt it. It started there, just above her elbow and then settled in her shoulder. She looked and saw a darkening spot seep though her clothing. She held her shoulder as and Nagi flew out of the window with Mashiro in tow. As they hit the ground Chie found Mashiro and got her out of the way and Shizuru ran after Nagi as he got to his feet. Arika was up and on her feet when she saw Nagi reach into his coat and throw something at Shizuru. Shizuru ducked out of the way but did not escape the cloud of dust tat formulated as the object burst in the air. She found her vision blurred, and her steps becoming sluggish. She had never experienced something like this before, and she hit the ground, her lungs burning. Arika saw everything and Yelled for Natsuki to get Shizuru and Natsuki's heart sank as she saw her. Natsuki got Shizuru to walk and then to the house as Hark and Arika went after Nagi, but as they cleared the bushes she as gone. They looked around in confusion, and then it hit Arika.

Arika ran as fast as she could until she got to the house and then she saw Nagi over Mashiro's body. Arika ran up behind him and kicked him several feet away. Nagi spun around.

"How did you find her, Nagi?" Arika gritted through her teeth. Nagi got up laughing and wiping dirt from his face and coat. It was then that Arika saw the object in his hand. It was a black crystal.

"You see, Arika, you can't materialize without her certification while she is unconscious." Then Arika's eyes widened as she saw him pierce his thumb with the black crystal and a green light glowed beneath him. His cackle rose above the rumble of he earth and the scream of his child being brought to this world. Arika's eyes opened wide as she saw Nagi's beast. It was a three headed monster, much like a demon dog. Nagi raised his arms in glee as the child roared. Then he turned to meet Arika's shocked glare.

"Cerberus…annihilate her."

Arika jumped to the side stepping and then there was a large bang. Haruka stood there, in her full otome garb wielding her weapons. But the beast was too much as it picked her up and shook her like a rag doll as she held the chain of her weapon unwilling to give it up. The other head was bombarded by Natsuki as she loaded silver cartridge after silver cartridge and tried to blow it away. Arika kept dodging the jaws of the nearest head. She looked to find Nagi but didn't see him. She turned around and saw him once more leaning over Mashiro with his hands reaching out to her throat and a smile on his face. Arika ran to him and picked up a stick at the same time. It wasn't much but it will do.

Nagi heard her rapid steps and turned and then everything glowed. The beast stopped fighting, and slowly de-materialized like green little fireflies on the wind. Natsuki and Haruka looked at each other puzzled, and then saw Arika and Nagi bathed in green light. Arika stepped back but refused to let go of Nagi. She let her hand go to her side and she brought it back and it was crimson with her own blood. Nagi looked down at is stomach to find the large stick impaling him. He tried to jerk it free but Arika was too strong, he went to his knees and then smiled as he lay across Mashiro, bathing her in his own blood. Arika moved him off of Mashiro and saw a sight she had seen many times in her dreams. Then Mashiro's eyes opened. She scanned the area and when she realized her felt a deep gash to her side she looked to Akira standing there moving Nagi off of her. Mashiro watched hypnotized by the lights of Nagi fluttering everywhere. Then Arika hit her knees and lay across Mashiro's lap.

Natsuki picked up Arika and Haruka lifted Mashiro and ran to the house. Yukino was with Shizuru and Chie, for Chie was ordered to stay with Yukino, and Aoi was washing out Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru sat up and saw the pair and worry struck her features. Natsuki ripped open Arika's shirt and examined the damage and sighed. It was only a flesh wound, and then did the same for Mashiro and inspected her shoulder. Mashiro wanted to see Akira, but Natsuki would not have it. Aoi ran up to the principal with fresh water and bandages. Natsuki silently thanks Yohko for making her attend medical classes.

As Natsuki bandaged up he girls they moved Arika to another bed to change the blood soaked sheets. Mashiro got shakily to her feet and went to Arika.

As Arika lay there Mashiro could not help but notice how pale she was. Why hasn't he woken up yet? Mashiro ran her hand over Arika's face and swept the hair from her forehead. Mashiro let her eyes glisten then she heard Shizuru come in next to her and sit n the other side of the bed.

"I know you will not listen but you should be in bed, Mashiro."

"There is only one bed I want to be in right now, and it is this one." Mashiro's voice was distant, and Shizuru nodded and moved Mashiro for a moment. Mashiro made an attempt the rebel but she saw the look on Shizuru's face and stopped. Shizuru put her arms beneath Arika and moved her to one side of the bed. Then looked to Mashiro.

"I know what it is like to be in love with someone and then they are hurt. I know what it is like to want to heal every single one of their wounds but you can't. I know what it is like to want to be near to some one, just to touch them to let them know you are there while they are unconscious. I also know what its like to be afraid for the one you love. Here, get in. Besides, I know you will stay there, correct? And rest?"

Mashiro nodded and thanked Shizuru for this favor and then reached out and took Arika's hand. She held it as she fell into a deep sleep listening to Arika's breathing.

Arika walked the beach in a steady pace trying to get the mobility back from a few days ago. She was unconscious for two days and when she woke up she was in bed with Mashiro sleeping right next to her. As she moved Mashiro cried out of happiness and relief. Mashiro never left her side. She told Mashiro about the dreams she was having as she laid naked in her queens arms in those nights after. Mashiro only held her and soothed her troubled soul. Natsuki and Shizuru were happy to see the two lovers together after such a trial. And then disappeared for long stretches of time, and Haruka and Yukino where sometimes unable to be found, until they wanted to be found. The vacation came to an end and Mashiro and Aoi said their good bye. Mashiro held onto Aoi and would not let go.

"You know, I feel like I am loosing a sister," said Mashiro and at those words Aoi let the tears fall and then it was Chie who put a hand to her shoulder to let Mashiro go. Arika gave a tight hug and told her they will see her soon. Shizuru, Natsuki, Arika, and Mashiro got into the car and then drove off. Mashiro reached over and took Arika's hand and asked something that threw everyone in the car for a loop.

"Will you stay with me forever?" whispered Mashiro as she found blue eyes.

"Yes," Arika said with a smile.

"Can you love me forever?"

"Yes," whispered Arika with as much love as she could convey.

"Can I have your hand?" Mashiro asked shyly.

"My hand? Sure," Arika said softly then Mashiro shook her head.

"Can have your hand in marriage?" Arika let her head rise from the back of the seat. She looked from Shizuru to Natsuki and they both wore the same exact shocked expression.

"Yes," then she leaned over and Kissed Mashiro reverently on the lips. Nothing will take her away from Arika and nothing can take Arika from Mashiro. Shizuru and Natsuki reached for each others hand and smiled. Love had never looked so beautiful.


End file.
